the spell of millenium item
by blackmagicseal
Summary: Saat terbangun, Joey berada di dunia kerajaan. Kini dia mencari cara untuk kembali. Kuharap Kaiba tidak Ooc. Chap7:COMPLETE:
1. Chapter 1

The spell of millenium item~ Sihir millenium item

**Yu-Gi oh!**

Disclaimer: karakter dan crita asli Milik Kazuki Takahashi, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini. Hanya saja aku mendapat ide cerita saat iseng mencoba menggambar doujinnya Yugioh.

Rating: Ceritanya tidak berat. K+ cukup

Genre: Fantasy, dan yang lainnya.

Warning: Ceritanya agak aneh?dan mungkin banyak kekurangan. Tapi aku harap tidak terlalu, selamat membaca!

**Mimpi?**

Joey terbangun dan mendapatkan dirinya berada di sebuah tempat tidur. Dia mengenakan baju berbeda dari yang dia pakai sebelumnya, bukan baju seragam sekolah. Sepasang bola mata sedang memandanginya. Dia pun memandang balik ke pemilik bola mata tersebut.

"Joey, akhirnya kamu bangun juga!" Suara senang pemilik bola mata itu membuat Joey terkejut.

"Serenity?" Joey memandangi wajah adiknya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Serenity menggunakan sebuah gaun seperti saat berada di era kerajaan. Saat memandang sekitar, Joey tahu kalau kamar yang dia tempati bukan kamar di apartemennya. Di kamar itu terdapat sebuah kasur yang ditempatinya, meja dan kursi kayu. Tidak terdapat lampu dan televisi atau semacamnya.

"Joey, ayo kita segera bersiap-siap! Aku akan segera mengambilkan baju untukmu.." Dia tersenyum.

"Eh, bersiap untuk apa?"Joey menjadi semakin bingung.

"Joey..kita kan akan pergi ke pesta!" Mata Serenity berbinar-binar, Joey hanya bisa terdiam dan mempertanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam kepalanya. Serenity kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar.

"Uh..tunggu dulu, bagaimana aku ada disini?terakhir kuingat aku baru saja duel dengan cara lama dengan Yugi di toko game milik kakeknya..lalu tiba-tiba Bakura muncul sehingga membuat Yami keluar. Mereka bertengkar.. lalu..apa ini mimpi?" Joey mencoba mencubit tangannya.

"Aww..ini sakit!" Joey hanya meringis saat merasakan sakit di tangannya.

"Jadi, aku tidak bermimpi.." Joey masih mencari penjelasan saat Serenity masuk.

"Ah, Joey..cepat mandi lalu ganti baju ini.." Serenity melempar baju ke arah Joey.

_"Mungkin ini ada hubungan dengan millenium item.. Aku jadi penasaran, apa disini mereka juga ada."_ Joey bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dibawanya baju yang diberi oleh Serenity. Walaupun masih kebingungan, dia menaati perintah adiknya.

"Um.. Dimana kamar mandinya?" Joey memandang Serenity sambil tertawa kecil.

Serenity menghelai nafas."Joey-"

Selesai mandi, Joey mengenakan baju yang diberikan oleh Serenity. Dia lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan bercermin.

_"Whoa..baju ini tidak terlalu buruk.."_ Joey memandangi dirinya. Dia memakai pakaian mirip bangsawan yang berwarna biru tua. Pakaian itu tidak terlalu mewah tetapi sangat pantas untuknya.

"Joey, apa kamu sudah siap?" Serenity duduk di ranjang Joey. Joey mengalihkan pandangan kearah Serenity.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kamu ada disitu." Joey tersenyum malu.

"Hahaha, tidak apa." Serenity lalu berdiri, Joey memandang kearahnya."Wow, kamu cantik sekali!" Serenity memakai gaun berwarna biru muda yang dibagian bawah berenda-renda. Lalu pita berwarna putih menghias bagian atas gaun. Dia juga memakai sebuah jepit rambut yang berbentuk bunga berwarna merah.

"Oh ya. Kalau boleh tahu, kita pergi ke pesta siapa?" Joey nampak penasaran. Di 'Dunia' ini, apakah mirip dengan dunia miliknya? Tapi melihat Serenity berada satu rumah dengannya membuat dia berpikir kalau 'Dunia' ini agak berbeda.

"Ini pesta yang jarang sekali diadakan di kerajaan Domino ini, pangeran Mokuba yang mengadakan pesta rakyat ini." Serenity menjelaskan sambil membetulkan baju yang Joey kenakan.

"Seluruh rakyat boleh ikut-"

_"Mokuba?"_

"Dan mereka juga mengundang orang-orang dari negeri seberang.."

**"MOKUBA KAIBA?"** Joey setengah berteriak.

"Eh, iya. Kaiba adalah nama raja kita, tetapi sekarang yang memimpin adalah-"

"Seto Kaiba.."

"Yup!" Serenity sudah selesai merapikan baju Joey. Dia lalu memandang ke arah jam dinding.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat, aku tunggu di depan Joey!" Serenity berjalan keluar ruangan. Dia agak heran kakaknya lupa dengan raja mereka di kerajaan Domino ini. tetapi Serenity tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Kenapa di dunia ini ada mereka? Tetapi yang mengadakan pesta ini adalah Mokuba, bukan si bodoh Kaiba.. Eh, tunggu dulu. Apa mereka juga sama seperti yang ada di duniaku?" Kepala Joey mulai pusing karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Paling tidak, disana ada makanan.." Joey sudah menentukan pikirannya, dia pun berjalan keluar untuk menemui adiknya.

* * *

**-Di kerajaan.**

"Seto, ayolah! Kita nikmati pesta ini.." Pangeran Mokuba menarik lengan Pangeran Seto.

"Mokuba, aku sudah bilang. Kamu boleh mengadakan pesta sesukamu, tapi jangan libatkan aku.."

"Tapi, aku membuat pesta ini khusus untukmu~. Aku ingin sekali-kali kakak tidak terlalu terbebani urusan kerajaan." Mukuba mencoba menunjukkan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Tapi aku tahu tujuanmu mengadakan pesta.." Pangeran Seto menatap Mokuba. Mokuba sedikit berkeringat dan tertawa untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Pesta itu memang diadakan oleh Mokuba untuk mencarikan Seto teman, ataupun kalu bias dilakukan adalah seorang pasangan. Mokuba tahu, sebagai pengendali negeri ini, Seto banyak mengurus segala sesuatu. Banyak bangsawan yang berteman dengan kakaknya karena kedudukan. Oleh karena itu, Mokuba berpendapat dengan adanya pesta akan membuat suasana yang baru. Mokuba juga menyarankan agak Seto menyamar dan berbaur di dalam pesta. Jika Seto menampakkan dirinya di pesta tersebut sebagai seorang pangeran. Tentu para gadis akan berteriak-teriak sampai pingsan dan berebut ingin berdansa dengannya. Kemudian para bangsawan lain akan menyanjung-nyanjungnya untuk mencari muka.

Mokuba kenal beberapa bangsawan yang tidak mengincar posisi seperti yang lain.

Yugi Mouto dan pengawalnya Yami Yugi, atau Ryo Bakura dan pengawalnya Yami Bakura. Ada juga bangsawan yang Mokuba kenal, bernama Malik dan kakaknya Isis. Dia juga mengundang mereka semua.

"Mokuba, kalau aku setuju untuk kali ini. Apa kamu akan berhenti menggangguku?"

".. . .."

"Tentu saja!"Mokuba tersenyum gembira.

"Haah.." Seto hanya bisa menyerah dan menerima usul adiknya.

"Roland!" Mokuba memanggil pelayannya.

"Ya tuanku.." Roland sudah berada di samping Mokuba.

"Apa pestanya sudah siap?"

"Sudah tuan."

"Kalau begitu kamu boleh pergi." Roland lalu menundukkan badan kemudian pergi.

"Ayo Seto!aku sudah siapkan pakaian untukmu!" Mokuba menarik Seto sepanjang lorong kerajaan ke kamarnya.

Pangeran Seto hanya bisa mengikuti adiknya.

* * *

Joey dan Serenity telah sampai di depan istana. Hari sudah mulai malam, matahari senja mulai menghilang dan bintang mulai bermunculan. Bulan tidak luput menampilkan wajahnya.

Serenity berterimakasih kepada sang kusir yang telah mengantar mereka. Joey terkesima, Istana kerajaan itu besar. Banyak orang yang mulai masuk ke halaman depan istana itu. Serenity lalu menggenggam tangan Joey dan menariknya menuju ke gerbang.

Ketika mereka masuk, disana sungguh meriah. Banyak gadis yang mengenakan gaun yang indah dan para pria mengenakan pakaian bangsawan dan beberapa mengenakan jas. Lalu terdapat meja yang besar dengan banyak makanan di atasnya. Makanan laut seperti udang, cumi-cumi, kerang. Lalu ada ayam panggang, steak daging sapi, daging kambing bakar dan bermacam-macam jenis kue. Melihat makanan itu, mata Joey langsung berbinar. Serenity yang melihat wajah Joey hanya tertawa dan menyembunyikan tertawanya dengan saputangan.

Para pelayan menggunakan topeng seperti pesta topeng. Mereka mengenakan jas hitam untuk pelayan laki-laki dan gaun berwarna putih untuk pelayan perempuan. Suara musik juga terdengar dari arah dalam istana yang terbuka. Banyak para bangsawan dan lady yang menari disana. Di halaman juga diadakan pertunjukan-pertunjukan akrobat dan pertunjukan menggunakan api. Malam menjadi semakin semarak.

"Joey, aku akan pergi kesana dulu." Serenity menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis yang melambai kearahnya.

_"Mungkin dia teman Serenity?"_ Joey hanya mengangguk.

"Joey, jangan habiskan semua makanan ya!" Serenity mengedipkan matanya dan mulai berjalan ke arah temannya.

Kini Joey hanya sendiri. Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada orang yang dikenalnya. Dia pun berjalan ke arah meja yang menyuguhkan makanan. Diambilnya sebuah piring dan mulai memenuhi piring itu dengan makanan. Tiga buah udang goreng tepung, dua cumi bakar, sepotong steak sapi dan kue brownis. Ketika Joey masih sibuk, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya, dia agak terkejut dan hampir menumpahkan makanan yang dibawanya. Joey kemudian memalingkan wajah untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah membuatnya terkejut. Sebuah wajah yang familiar.

"Tristan?" Joey seakan tak percaya.

"Hei sobat!" Tristan mengambil udang yang berada di piring Joey kemudian memakannya.

"Dimana Serenity?" Tristan mengenakan jas yang berwarna cokelat dan celana hitam. Dia tidak berbeda dengan Tristan yang Joey kenal. Dan mereka juga berteman.

"Itu.." Joey menunjuk kearah Serenity dan temannya. Tristal menengok ke arah yang Joey tunjuk. Mulutnya ternganga. Joey hanya memperhatikan dan setelah dikiranya cukup lama dia melihat Tristan yang terdiam melihat adiknya, dia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Tetapi tidak ada reaksi. Akhirnya Joey memutuskan untuk menginjak kaki Tristan. Dan akhirnya dia bereaksi.

"Aww~ itu sakit Joey!" Tristan menatap Joey dengan pandangan agak marah. Joey hanya tertawa. Tristan mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah Serenity.

"Dia terlihat cantik.."

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu." Joey mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya melihat sosok yang dikenalnya.

"YUGI?"

Bersambung.

R&R..


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi Oh!**

Disclaimer: karakter dan crita asli Milik Kazuki Takahashi, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Rating: Ceritanya tidak berat. K+ sepertinya sudah cukup

Genre: Fantasy, dan yang lainnya.

Warning: Ceritanya agak aneh?dan mungkin banyak kekurangan. Tapi aku harap tidak terlalu, selamat membaca!

* * *

**Melihat kalian semua?**

Tampak sosok pemuda berambut tiga warna. Kuning emas di bagian depan, lalu hitam dan juga ungu yang berdiri. Dibelakangnya, ada seorang yang mirip atau bisa dikatakan kembaran dengan pemuda itu. Namun dia lebih dewasa dan dia sedang mengawasi sekitar.

_"Yami?"_ Joey masih dapat melihat dengan jelas karena lilin telah dinyalakan dan terdapat banyak lentera di halaman yang luas itu. Yugi juga mengenakan milenium puzzle yang dikalungkan dilehernya. Dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis yang berambut pirang. Gadis itu lebih dewasa dari mereka berdua. Joey menyipitkan matanya untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas. Joey mengenali sosok gadis itu.

_"Mai? kenapa dia juga bisa ada disini_?" Joey sampai tidak sadar Tristan telah mengambil cumi bakar miliknya.

"Joey, apa yang kamu perhatikan?" Tristan mengambil cumi bakar Joey lagi dan memakannya.

"Itu Yugi.." Tristan melihat kearah telunjuk Joey.

"Eh? aku juga tahu, dia kan bangsawan Mutou. Lalu yang di belakangnya adalah Yami. Aku tidak begitu suka dengan para bangsawan yang biasanya angkuh. Tapi mereka berbeda." Tristan mengunyah makanannya

"Eh, jadi kita tidak berteman dengan mereka?" Joey terkejut.

".. . .."

"Ah Joey, bagaimana mungkin kita bisa berteman dengan bangsawan seperti mereka?" Tristan hampir tertawa dan menangis bersamaan. Joey hanya memandang sahabatnya di 'Dunia' ini dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa sedih.

_"Jadi, kami tidak berteman.."_ Joey menjadi teringat saat Yugi belum menjadi temannya. Dia sampai membuang potongan puzzle milik Yugi ke kolam renang karena sebal dengan sifat Yugi.

_"Sepertinya aku harus memulai lagi disini.."_ Joey menghelai nafas. Dia belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Diberikan piring itu kepada Tristan. Ketika Joey berpikir akan menghampiri Yugi atau tidak, dia mendengar keributan disampingnya. Seorang pelayan tidak sengaja menyenggol seorang tamu yang sedang berbincang sehingga menumpahkan minuman yang dibawanya ke pakaiannya. Bangsawan itu langsung memarahi pelayan itu. Si pelayan perempuan itu hanya terdiam. Joey berpikir dia sedang ketakutan. Keributan itu menarik perhatian. Joey tidak senang saat melihat orang lemah yang dibentak-bentak oleh orang yang merasa lebih berkuasa. Lagi pula mana ada laki-laki jantan yang menganiaya seorang gadis? Tristan yang melihat hal itu juga menjadi marah.

"Hei paman, jangan bertindak tidak sopan seperti itu!" Joey telah berada diantara bangsawan yang sedang marah dan pelayan yang ketakutan. Kini bangsawan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Joey. Tristan telah berada disamping pelayan perempuan itu dan menenangkannya.

"Yami, sepertinya terjadi keributan.." Yugi yang mendengar keributan itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Mai dan juga Yami juga mengalihkan pandangannya. Para tamu terlihat terdiam melihat dua orang yang sedang bertatapan kesal.

"Huh, laki-laki memang hanya bisa membuat repot saja..padahal mereka juga sudah dewasa." Mai menyibak rambut pirangnya. Lalu meminum minuman yang dibawanya. Yami hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Yami, ayo kesana.. Mai?" Yugi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mai. Mai hanya mengibaskan tangannya, Yugi mengangguk lalu mulai berjalanDengan Yami berada di belakangnya.

"Siapa kau?apa kau teman pelayan itu?aku memang tahu pesta ini dibuka untuk umum, tetapi aku tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang tidak berpendidikan yang berani datang ke pesta besar seperti ini.." Bangsawan itu mengejek Joey sambil berkacak pinggang. Mereka menjadi tontonan. Para bangsawan yang mendengar hal itu mulai tertawa. Joey bersiap untuk memukul bangsawan itu ketika tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh seseorang. Dia melihat kebelakang dan dilihatnya Yami yang tersenyum.

"Bangsawan King, maaf kalau saya menyela.." Yugi tersenyum kearah Joey lalu kembali memandang orang yang sedang marah di depannya.

"Apa anda tidak merasa kalau andalah yang tidak mempunyai pendidikan karena telah membuat keributan di pesta ini?" Mendengar hal itu, para bangsawan lain mulai berbisik dan membuat bangsawan King menjadi malu.

"Ukh..kalian.." Dia memandang kearah sekitar dengan wajah memerah. "Bangsawan Mutou.." Dia memandang Yugi dengan tatapan benci tetapi kemudian berbalik dan pergi. Yugi pun hanya memandangi kepergian bangsawan King. Joey terperangah dengan kejadian itu. Yugi yang di dunianya adalah seorang yang pemalu, tetapi ini.. Joey menggelengkan kepala.

"Hei~" Yugi tersenyum pada Joey. Dia lalu berjalan kearahnya.

"Kamu pemberani, iya kan Yami!" Joey melihat Yami mulai berjalan kearah Yugi dan berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka masih menjadi pusat perhatian.

Yami berdehem."Saudara sekalian, silahkan kembali menikmati pesta ini.." Yami berhasil mengembalikan keadaan pesta. Mereka kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Yugi Mutou. Dan ini adalah Yami.." Yugi mengulurkan tangannya dan Joey menyambutnya.

"Joey~" Serenity berjalan kearahnya. Wajahnya sedikit khawatir. Serenity melihat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat bersama temannya. Dilihatnya kakaknya menolong seorang pelayan, dan bangsawan itu membuat Joey marah. Serenity hampir takut kalau sampai Joey memukulnya. Untung saja Yami, pengawal Yugi Mouto dapat menghentikan kakaknya.

"Uh, terimakasih atas bantuannya.." Serenity menundukkan kepalayan. Yugi hanya mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ah..tidak perlu berterimakasih." Wajahnya agak memerah. Serenity tersenyum, Joey dan Yami juga tersenyum.

"Serenity~" Tristan terlihat tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan berjalan kearah mereka. Dibelakangnya ada pelayan yang tidak sengaja memumpahkan minuman tadi. Dia telah melepaskan topeng yang dikenakannya. Ternyata dia lebih muda dari Serenity. Dengan malu-malu dia kemudian berterimakasih kepada Joey dan Tristan. Dia kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan pergi setelah member salam.

"Serenity, ayo kita melihat pertunjukkan itu," Tristan mengajak Serenity. Dia melihat kearah Joey. Joey yang mengerti maksud Tristan hanya mengangguk tetapi menatap seakan berkata 'tapi jangan sampai kamu berani macam-macam'. Serenity memandang Joey dan tersenyum. Mereka lalu melambaikan tangan.

"Ah, kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa namamu? lalu siapa mereka?"

".. .."

"Oh, maaf. Perkenalkan namaku Joey wheeler, dapat dipanggil Joey. Serenity adalah adikku dan Tristan adalah temanku. Kata dia, para bangsawan adalah orang yang sombong.." Wajah Yugi Menjadi agak sedih setelah mendengan ucapan Joey, Joey langsung membenarkan kalimat yang barus aja dia ucapkan."Ah, tapi Tristan berkata kalau ada juga yang tidak sombong. Dan itu adalah kau Yugi!" Entah kenapa wajah Yugi dan Yami sedikit terkejut, tetapi berubah menjadi senyuman yang hangat.

Seberapapun perbedaan sikap yang ditunjukkan 'Yugi' dan 'Yami' di dunia ini. Joey tetap merasa mereka seperti di dunianya. Joey kembali berpikir bagaimana cara dia bisa keluar dari dunia ini. Dunia yang Joey kunjungi seperti dunia paralel dimana Joey dapat menemukan wajah-wajah yang dia kenal di dunianya tetapi memiliki sifat dan hidup yang berbeda. Teringat 'Yugi' yang ada di depannya juga mempunyai millenium puzle, Joey menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Um, kalau boleh tahu. Yang kamu kenakan dileher-" Yugi memperhatikan kalung yang dipakainya. Melihat keseriusan ingin tahu orang yang baru saja dikenalnya itu Yugi dengan senang hati menjawabnya."Ini harta warisan keluarga kami yang diturunkan turun temurun. Kakekku memberikan padaku dalam bentuk kepingan. Kata beliau ini tanda kepemilikan keluarga Mutou." Joey berpikir apakah milenium itu juga mempunyai kekuatan.

"Oh, ya. Kata tuan Mutou dalam milenium ini terdapat kekuatan untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." Yami menambahkan. Karena kabar itu, kadang ada orang yang berniat mencuri pendant itu."Apa kau juga akan mengincar pendant Yugi?" Yugi melihat kearah Yami. Yami hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Joey yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa dalam hati.

"Tak perlu cemas, aku bukan pencuri atau orang yang mengincar benda..hm..apakah ada benda selain puzzle yang berbentuk seperti cincin yang mempunyai lima bandul?" Joey berharap jika ada millenium puzzle, setidaknya akan ada juga millenium ring. Yugi dan Yami saling berpandangan. Sedikit mencurigai orang yang di depannya. Yami penasaran kenapa dia bisa mengetahui tentang benda yang dimiliki oleh teman mereka.. Yah bisa dibilang tuannya adalah teman pemilik benda yang lain itu dan pelayannya sering mencoba mengambil puzzle milik tuannya tanpa diketahui selain dirinya.(ribet nggak?)

Saat Yugi mengangguk, Joey merasa senang. Mungkin dengan itu dia bisa kembali pulang ke dunianya. Tiba-tiba perhatian semua tamu teralih oleh suara musik yang berada di dalam aula. Musik yang tadinya lembut menjadi agak keras. Sepertinya hal itu dilakukan untuk menarik perhatian. Malam semakin larut, tetapi pesta menjadi semakin marak. Para tamu, terumama para gadis berbondong-bondong berjalan ke dalam aula istana. Sebuah lampu gantung besar nan megah yang bercahaya dengan banyaknya lilin menerangi ruangan itu. Di dalam ruangan hanya terdapat meja-meja yang berisikan minuman dan makanan ringan. Dinding yang berwarna putih bersih, jendela yang bertiraikan sutera biru yang lembut. Hiasan bunga-bunga berada di sudut ruang menambah keindahan ruangan itu. Di aula itu terdapat dua buah tangga yang megah. Diatas tangga, kita dapat melihat sebuah pintu besar yang terbuka lebar. Para pemusik memulai memainkan lagu dansa.

"Hm.. Pestanya meriah, iya kan Roland?" Pangeran Mokuba melihat dari jendela di lantai dua. Mokuba sedang membenahi sepatunya. Roland, pelayannya hanya mengangguk. Mokuba telah bersiap untuk keluar menyambut para tamu di aula istana. Dia sangat bersemangat. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam. Saatnya memulai rencana yang sudah dia susun.

"Roland, ayo kita mulai rencananya~" Pangeran Mokuba berjalan keluar melewati pintu yang ada di dekat tangga. Dia mulai menuruni tangga bersama Roland. Perhatian para tamu beralih kepada Mokuba. Mereka yang sedang berdansa menghentikan gerakan kaki dan tangannya. Suara musik menjadi sangat pelan.

"Hadirin sekalian, terimakasih atas kedatangan kalian ke pesta yang kuadakan.." Mokuba tersenyum. "Aku berharap kalian dapat menikmati pesta ini. Nah, silahkan lanjutkan dansa kalian." Mokuba menepuk tangannya dua kali dan musik mulai kembali terdengar seperti sebelummya. Mokuba kembali berjalan menaiki tangga dan para tamu mulai berdansa lagi. Banyak terdengar suara para gadis yang menanyakan keberadaan pangeran Seto.

Kembali ke Joey yang masih berbincang dengan Yugi, Joey semakin mengerti bahwa 'Yugi' yang ada di dunia ini adalah orang yang bertolak belakang dengan Yugi yang ada di dunianya. Sedangkan 'Yami' terasa lebih waspada dan tajam. Mungkin itu karena dia harus selalu melindungi majikannya. Saat itu, Yami menatap kearah gerbang. Joey dan Yugi juga mengalihkan pandangannya. Dari kereta, turun seorang yang berambut putih panjang. Dia mengenakan baju berwarna hijau tua dan celana hitam. Dibelakangnya seorang yang mirip dengannya tetapi lebih dewasa dan rambutnya diikat. Dia juga mengenakan baju yang sama hanya saja warna hijau dipadu dengan warna putih dan celana berwarna putih. Lalu seorang lagi, rambutnya berwarna perak panjang dan menutupi mata kirinya. Dia mengenakan baju berwarna merah. Joey tahu mereka. Ryo Bakura, Yami Bakura dan Pegasus? yang memakai pakaian merah tua. Joey terlihat agak terkejut saat berpikir Pegasus adalah ayah mereka.

Ketika Joey masih sibuk memperhatikan, dia mendengar Yami berbicara. "Mereka datang juga.." Joey melihat para gadis mulai mendekati Ryo dan Bakura. Joey Melihat Bakura memelototi para gadis itu seakan menyuruh mereka pergi . Joey menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Joey~" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, dia menoleh kearah Yugi. "Dia adalah pemilik kalung yang kamu tanyakan tadi, namanya Ryo. Lalu orang yang mirip dengannya bernama Bakura." Yugi melambaikan tangan kearah Ryo yang sedang melambaikan tangan.

"Lebih baik kamu tidak berurusan dengan yang lebih tua. Karena aku yakin kamu tidak akan mau.." Yami menambahkan. Raut wajahnya seakan berkata Bakura adalah orang yang berbahaya. Joey teringat 'Bakura' di dunianya dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

TBC

Terimakasih **Aki Kadaoka! **Atas reviewnya*YAY*

Iya, ini auhor baru di fandon YGO yang baru belajar membuat cerita(Salam kenal!), soal settingnya biasa dibilang gaya eropa abad pertengahan begitu. Makasie, hehehehe. Aku suka membuat interaksi Joey dengan adiknya. Joey benar-benar sayang adik(oow..). Iya, Roland itu nama inggrisnya Isono bukan yah?

Makasih sekali lagi, akan dilihat lagi penulisannya biar tidak salah ketik!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yu-Gi Oh!**

Disclaimer: karakter dan crita asli Milik Kazuki Takahashi, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Rating: Ceritanya tidak berat. K+ sepertinya sudah cukup

Genre: Fantasy, dan yang lainnya.

Warning: Ceritanya agak aneh?dan mungkin banyak kekurangan. Tapi aku harap tidak terlalu.

**_MsSkicHy . ZaoLdyEcK :_**

_**Eh, iya. Aku menggunakan nama inggris mereka. Jadi susah yah?Shizuka memang nama adik Jou, lalu di inggris versi namanya adalah Serenity(aku liat yg versi inggris tapi lebih suka versi jepangnya di internet)hehehe. Joey panggilan inggrisnya dari Jou, aku sendiri agak bingung. Ah, terimakasih. Aku masih belajar,dan terimakasih atas masukannya. Harus belajar deskripsi nih!**_

_**Nie dia jawabanya kenapa Joey bisa terlempar ke masa di era kerajaan. Untuk lebih jelasnya, besok saat Joey sendiri yang menjelaskannya. Makasie atas reviewnya!**_

_**Aki kadaoga:**_

_**Maap soal namanya(hehehehe)**_

_**Oh, Oke ok! Akan diperhatikan lagi (moga yang ini menulisnya jadi lebih baik). Wah, aku mau baca!makasie promosinya XD. Nilai bahasa Indonesiaku memang agak jelek nie,fufufufu..tapi untung lulus ujian juga.**_

_**NB: aku juga suka ama FF VII-GAME(punya juga yg film nya)**_

_**Dah maen yang FF CC?**_

Selamat membaca.

* * *

**Bakura? Dunia asli Joey.**

_"Yami, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_ Yugi terduduk lesu. Dia sedang berada di rumah game milik kakeknya yang juga merupakan tempat tinggalnya. Disana ada Ryo yang juga duduk diam di kursi berseberangan denga Yugi. Ryo merasa sangat bersalah. Tristan yang saat itu juga menemani Joey saat Joey bermain duel monster dengan Yugi sampai saat Bakura masuk dan menantang Yami sehingga tanpa sengaja membuat Joey terlempar ke dalam lubang hitam hanya menatap tempat lubang hitam yang tadi keluar dan menghisap temannya itu.

"Uh.. Yugi, aku sungguh minta maaf.." Ryo memainkan jari-jari tangannya."Seharusnya aku dapat mengontrol Bakura.." Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Yugi memandang Ryo dengan tersenyum.

"Itu bukan salahmu Ryo.." Ryo kemudian memandang Yugi dengan pandangan yang nanar. Ya, dia tahu itu bukan kesalahannya tetapi kesalahan Yami miliknya. Ryo mengingat kejadian sesaat sebelum tubuhnya direbut oleh Bakura.

_*Kejadian sebelumnya*_

Ryo baru saja meningkatkan permainan duel moster kesukaannya," Monster World" . Karena hari ini hari minggu, Ryo hanya berada dirumah saja. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya, tiba-tiba dia menerima email dari ayahnya yang sedang melakukan ekspedisi di luar benua. Ryo tentu saja merasa sangat senang sekali. Dia yang tinggal seorang diri di kota Domino ini (walau ada Yami Bakura). Di dalam email itu, ayahnya bercerita bahwa mereka menemukan prasasti tulis saat menggali makam mesir kuno. Ayahnya dan rekan dari ayahnya juga menanyakan kabar Ryo dan mengirimkan foto dari prasasti tulis yang ditemukan itu. Saat Ryo mengamati tulisan di prasasti itu, tiba-tiba Yami yang ada di dalam dirinya mengontrol tubuhnya. Ryo sama sekali tidak menduganya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Yami milik Ryo.

"Bakura..a-apa yang kau lakukan..?" Tangan kiri Ryo bergetar hebat. Sementara tangan kanannya sibuk dengan mouse untuk mengotak-atik email yang diterima Ryo_._

_"Tenanglah tubuh dari diriku, aku hanya ingin melihat lebih jelas apa yang tertulis di prasasti itu.."_ Mouse yang dipegang Bakura di geser-geser dan ditekan untuk memperbesar gambar itu.

"Me..mang..uh, ada apa-" Mata Ryo terbelalak saat melihat Bakura tersenyum penuh kelicikan. Ryo mulai khawatir saat Bakura mulai membaca huruf Egyptian yang terdapat di dalam prasasti itu.

Milenium ring yang dipakainya mulai bersinar. Bakura tiba-tiba terdiam, namun kemudian tertawa sangat keras_."Pharaoh.. Aku akan membalasmu.."_ Ryo kemudian sudah tidak dapat mengontrol tubuhnya yang sudah dikontrol secara penuh oleh Yami Bakura. Yang Ryo ingat kemudian, dia telah berada di rumah Yugi dengan Tristan menindihnya di lantai. Millenium ring yang dipakainya sudah terlepas dari lehernya.

_*Kejadian sebelumnya selesai*_

Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

"Ryo, sebenarnya kemana Joey menghilang?" Tristan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Ryo. Sudah ke lima kalinya Tristan bertanya kepadanya. Tetapi Ryo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Yugi memperhatikan wajah Tristan yang seakan ingin mendapat jawaban yang pasti. Dia tau kalau Tristan sangat khawatir dengan Joey.

Yugi lalu berbicara dengan Yami miliknya yang melayang transparan disampingnya."_Pharaoh..apa kamu pikir kalau lubang itu adalah shadow realm?" Yami dan Yugi saling berpandangan."Entahlah Yugi, saat lubang itu terbuka sedikit terasa Kalau tempat yang Bakura buka adalah shadow realm, tetapi mantra yang diucapkannya.."_ Yami mencoba mengingat apa yang Bakura ucapkan saat dia mengarahkan milenium ring kearahnya. Tetapi Yami sama sekali tidak ingat apa kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Bakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat email dari orang tua Ryo?" Kata-kata Yugi yang terdengar oleh Ryo membuat wajah Ryo menjadi agak cerah. Kenapa hal itu tidak dia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Benar, mungkin dengan melihat foto itu pharaoh dapat membaca huruf Egyptian itu." Tiba-tiba Tristan menepuk meja dengan keras."BRAK!" Dua orang Hikari yang baru duduk itu langsung terkejut dan memandang kearahnya.

"Ayo kita segera lakukan. Jangan sampai waktu terbuang dengan percuma." Kedua Hikari langsung mengangguk dan berkeringat dingin.

-.-.-.-

**Dirumah Ryo,**

"Bagaimana?" Tristan memperhatikan Ryo yang sedang melihat layar komputernya. Ryo mencoba membuka email yang tadi dia terima.

"Apakah sudah terbuka?" Tristan sekali lagi bertanya. Dia sudah tidak sabar. Ryo menjadi merasa agak tertekan. Yugi pun mencoba menenangkan Tristan. Sebenarnya Tristan tahu kalau Ryo sedang berusaha. Tapi entah kenapa dirinya tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya. "Ah, Ryo. Maafkan aku.." Tristan kemudian mulai beralih dari belakang Ryo berjalan kearah sofa untuk duduk. Ryo yang sebelumnya menghentikan kegiatannya karena Tristan pergi dari belakangnya melihat kearah Yugi. Yugi hanya mengangguk. Ryo pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia sudah dapat masuk ke akun emailnya. Tetapi saat akan membuka email yang berisi data, tiba-tiba data itu tidak bisa dibuka. Ryo lalu menyipitkan matanya, dia terkejut saat menyadari virus telah menyerang komputer dan merusak sistem emailnya.

"Ini tidak bagus.." Ryo menghelai nafas."Sistem emailku telah diserang oleh virus. Aku tidak bisa membuka emailnya.." Ryo mencoba memakai antivirus yang dia punya. Tetapi tetap saja virus itu tidak terdeteksi.

"_Yugi, ada apa?"_Tiba-tiba Pharaoh muncul. Yugi memandang Yami miliknya_."Kalau Ryou tidak bisa memusnahkan virus yang ada di komputernya, maka email berisi foto prasasti tidak bisa dibuka.."_ Pharaoh tidak begitu mengerti. Tetapi dia berpikir virus yang dimaksud seperti dalam permainan duel monster yang dapat merusak monster yang dikenainya. Yugi kembali memperhatikan layar komputer milik Ryo."Lalu apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan Ryo?" Ryo berpikir sejenak.

"Kita harus mencari orang yang ahli dengan alat elektronik terutama komputer. Seorang yang memiliki peralatan komputer yang canggih.." Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Kaiba.." Kedua Hikari menengok kebelakang. Mereka mendengar Tristan berkata sesuatu.

"Apa yang kamu bilang Tristan?" Yugi menatap kearah sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Kalau kalian mencari orang yang memiliki peralatan canggih.. Kaiba adalah orang yang tepat." Mata Tristan kini bersinar. Dia telah menemukan solusi yang diperlukan.

Yugi dan Ryo saling berpandangan."Benar, Kaiba-"

TBC

* * *

Note: karena belum tahu bahasa Egyptian, jadi aku tidak bisa menuliskan mantera yang diucapkan oleh Yami Bakura

Soal Shadow realm, aku membaca itu ada dalam versi inggrisnya .

My journal http:/ b l a c k m a g i c s e a l . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m/


	4. Chapter 4

**Yu-Gi Oh!**

Disclaimer: karakter dan crita asli Milik Kazuki Takahashi, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Rating: Ceritanya tidak berat. K+ sepertinya sudah cukup

Genre: Fantasy, dan yang lainnya.

Warning: Ceritanya agak aneh?dan mungkin banyak kekurangan. Tapi aku harap tidak terlalu.

_Italic .berpikir atau bicara dalam hati_

_.. .. .._

Selamat membaca.

**Komputer? dunia asli Jou**

"Seto.." Mokuba memandang ke arah kakaknya yang sedang mengetik di notebook. Tetapi Kaiba tetap melanjutkan ketikannya.

"Seto, dengarkan aku sebentar~" Kaiba hanya mendesah kemudian menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukannya. Dipandangi wajah adik satu-satunya itu dari balik meja kerjanya. Mokuba sedang duduk di kursi. Kedua tangannya berada diatas meja. Kepalanya diletakkan di tengah kedua tangannya. Matanya memandang lurus kearah Kaiba penuh rasa cemas.

"Bantu mereka.. Ayolah Seto.." Alisnya berkerut.

"Mokuba.." Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukannya. Sudah sejak dua puluh menit lalu Mokuba selalu mengganggunya.

"Ayo bantu Yugi kak..tidak ada salahnya bukan?" Mokuba mencoba membujuk kakaknya. Sudah selama dua puluh menit dia mencoba, tetapi kakaknya masih tetap keras kepala.

**-Kejadian sebelumnya-**

"Seto~ayo kita pergi keluar!aku ingin pergi ke 'game center'. Lagipula hari ini hari Minggu.." Mokuba sedang makan cemilan di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi. Kaiba hanya duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran. Di meja di depannya terdapat secangkir kopi yang sudah diminum setengahnya.

"Maaf Mokuba, tapi hari ini ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan." Kaiba tahu kalau Mokuba memandanginya dan menatapnya dengan wajah kecewa. Kaiba melipat koran yang dipegangnya dan meletakkan di meja.

"Mokuba, aku benar-benar tidak bisa hari ini. Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau besok sepulang sekolah?" Saat mendengar hal itu, mata Mokuba berbinar.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Seto!" Mokuba lalu memeluk kakaknya. Kaiba mengelus rambut Mokuba. Dengan senyuman lebar Mokuba melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menonton televisi.

"Mokuba.." Kaiba berdiri."Aku akan ke ruang kerjaku sekarang. Jangan terlalu banyak memakan snack seperti itu." Di perhatikannya disekitar sofa tempat duduk Mokuba terdapat banyak makanan ringan seperti keripik dan cemilan. Kaiba tidak memperbolehkan Mokuba mengkonsumsi cokelat karena banyak mengandung gula.

"Ok!" Mokuba menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Kaiba mulai berjalan pergi dari ruang keluarga.

Sudah satu jam Mokuba menonton televisi. Karena dia menggunakan saluran parabola, maka channel yang ada sangat banyak. Mokuba mengambil remote dan mengganti saluran televisi. Mokuba mulai merasa bosan. Tiba-tiba Mokuba mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah depan. Mokuba melihat Isono berjalan dari ruang tamu.

"Isono, ada apa?" Isono melihat Mokuba yang berada di sofa.

"Tuan Mokuba, ada beberapa orang yang mencoba masuk.." Mendengar hal itu Mokuba menjadi tertarik."

"Siapa?" Mokuba berdiri dan berlari ke arah Isono berdiri. Sampai di depannya dia berhenti.

"Uh, mereka Yugi dan teman-teman. Mereka ingin bertemu dengan tuan Kaiba."

_"Seto? Ada apa mereka ingin bertemu dengan kakak?"_

"Isono, biarkan mereka masuk. Aku akan menemui mereka. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting." Mokuba mengangguk, dia merasa hal yang dilakukannya sudah benar. Isono setelah mendapatkan perintah lalu berjalan keluar dan membiarkan Yugi dan yang lainnya masuk.

"Yugi dan yang lain, silahkan masuk. Uh, tuan Kaiba sedang berada di ruang kerjanya. Jadi, tuan Mokuba yang akan menemui kalian." Isono menyuruh pengawal yang menjaga pintu depan membukakan gerbang. Yugi, Ryo dan Honda berjalan masuk.

"Huh..kenapa tidak dari tadi kalian membiarkan kami masuk!"Honda berjalan sambil memandang tajam ke arah Isono. Dia terlihat sebal. Kedua alis matanya berkerut. Tangan kanannya mengepal.

"Hon..da, jangan marah. Tahan emosimu.." Yugi yang berjalan disamping Honda mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya. Sementara Ryo hanya terdiam. Mereka berjalan melewati pintu dan sampai ke dalam ruang tamu yang besar. Banyak perabotan dan benda-benda mewah. Lukisan dan hiasan menghias dinding. Sebuah jam besar terpasang diatas perapian yang mungkin tidak lagi dipergunakan. Disana Mokuba telah duduk menunggu.

"Hai Yugi!" Mokuba tersenyum. Mereka bertiga lalu duduk. Isono pergi setelah Mokuba menyuruhnya.

"Mokuba, kami kemari.." Yugi memandang kearah Ryo dan Honda. Mereka mengangguk."Kami mau minta tolong mengenai virus komputer." Mokuba mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Kenapa dengan virus komputer?" Mokuba menjadi agak bingung. Yugi, saingan kakaknya di dalam duel monster ingin meminta kakaknya membantu dengan masalah virus.

"Begini Mokuba."Ryo mulai berbicara."Emailku terserang virus waktu Bakura memakai komputerku. Aku menjadi tidak bisa membuka data yang sangat penting. Antivirus yang aku punya tidak dapat mendeteksi virus yang menyerang emailku.." Ryo memandang Mokuba.

"Jadi kalian ingin kakakku mendeteksi dan menghapus virus itu untuk dapat membuka data? Memang apa yang ada dalam data itu?" Mokuba semakin tertarik.

"Itu, foto dari Ayahku. Foto tentang sesuatu yang di temukan saat penggalian." Ryo melihat Mokuba menggangguk.

"Dalam foto itu terdapat cara menolong Jou." Mokuba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Honda. Dia menekankan pendengarannya tentang'menolong Jou'. Mokuba tersadar saat tidak melihat Jou, biasanya Yugi selalu bersama Jonouchi.

"Apa hubungan foto itu dengan Jou?"

Mereka terdiam. Kemudian Yugi menceritakan kejadiannya

_._._

"Jadi begitu.." Mokuba mulai berpikir cara agak kakaknya mau menolong. Sebenarnya Mokuba dapat juga langsung membantu mengatasi hal tersebut. Mokuba juga pandai dalam hal seperti komputer dan semacamnya. Tetapi dia tidak yakin kakaknya akan senang saat mengetahui dirinya membantu saingannya itu. Lagi pula, hanya kakaknya yang mempunyai kunci password untuk membuka file komputer di rumah ini. Itu terjadi setelah seminggu yang lalu Mokuba ketahuan sedang mencoba membuka file-file milik Kaiba. Pada akhirnya file diseluruh komputer di proteksi oleh Kaiba.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk meyakinkan kakakku untuk membantu kalian. Tapi mungkin akan memakan waktu yang agak lama.." Mokuba berdiri."Tunggu saja disini!" Dia berlari ke lain ruangan. Terdengar suara Mokuba yang memerintahkan seseorang untuk membuatkan minuman dan cemilan. Lalu suara langkah kaki Mokuba sudah tidak terdengar.

"Um, aku harap Mokuba bisa membantu.." Ryo meletakkan tangan kanan di dadanya, menyentuh milenium ring miliknya yang berada dibalik baju yang dia pakai.

**-Kejadian sebelumnya selesai-**

"Mokuba, kenapa aku harus menolong mereka?" Kaiba menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Kaiba telah mendengar penjelasan tentang 'virus' dan 'data penting' dari Mokuba. Tetapi Kaiba berfikir seberapa pentingkah data itu. Walaupun penting, dia tidak peduli karena tidak menyangkut dirinya ataupun adiknya dan Kaiba Corp.

Mokuba menghelai nafas. Dia tahu kalau akan sulit untuk membuat kakaknya membantu musuhnya."Kalau begitu, bolehkah kalau aku saja yang menolong mereka?karena itu, beritahu pasword untuk membuka file yang ada di komputer.." Mokuba akhirnya menyerah tentang meminta bantuan kakaknya. Dia mencoba mencari jalan lain untuk membantu mereka."Aku juga ingin membantu Jou.." Mokuba seperti berkata kepada dirinya sendiri.

_"Jou? Si duelist nomor tiga?apa hubungannya 'virus', 'data penting' dan si bodoh itu?apa yang telah dia lakukan?"_ Kaiba membayangkan kalau yang membuat virus menyerang data itu adalah karena dia. Kaiba tanpa sadar tertawa kecil. Mokuba menyadari hal itu.

"Seto?apa yang lucu?" Mokuba bingung. Dia juga ragu saat akan menceritakan tentang mantra dan sesuatu yang bodoh menurut Kaiba. Kaiba tidak percaya dengan mantra atau sesuatu yang mistik walaupun mengalaminya sendiri. Tetapi entah kenapa Mokuba lebih toleransi setelah Noa menculik dirinya ke shadow realm.

"Seto~" Mokuba menaikkan nada suaranya sedikit. Kini dia duduk normal."Mana yang kamu pilih?mau menolong mereka atau memberitahu aku tentang passwordnya?" Mokuba sedikit merasa marah. Kadang kakaknya terlalu kekanakan. Seperti saat dia menolak jika ada orang yang membantunya.

Kaiba merasakan kemarahan dari mata adiknya itu."Baik, baik.." dia menutup notebooknya. Dia melihat wajah adiknya menjadi cerah. Mokuba terlihat senang."Baik, tetapi setelah itu suruh mereka segera pergi." Kaiba tidak menyangka Mokuba akan memperbolehkan mereka masuk ke dalam mansion. Kaiba sebelumnya telah diberitahu oleh Isono bahwa Yugi dan teman-temannya datang dan Mokuba sedang berbicara dengan mereka.

"Ayo~" Mokuba loncat dari kursinya dan berdiri. Seto juga berdiri dan mulai berjalan dibelakang Mokuba.

_._._.

"Apa Mokuba berhasil membujuk Kaiba?" Yugi terlihat cemas. Sudah dua puluh lima menit berlalu sejak Mokuba pergi meninggalkan mereka di ruang tamu. Honda tengah meneguk minuman. Di meja itu juga terdapat cemilan dan makanan ringan. Seorang pelayan membawakannya lima belas menit yang lalu. Ryo belum menyentuh minuman miliknya. Dia masih merasa was-was, menunggu kabar dari Mokuba. Mereka kemudian mendengar suara langkah kaki dan menengok ke arah langkah kaki itu. Muncul Mokuba dan Kaiba yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Akhirnya Seto setuju!"Mokuba berdiri di dekat Yugi dan dia tersenyum lebar. Kaiba hanya diam dan memandang kearah lain. Ryo terlihat senang, Yugi juga membalas senyum Mokuba, sedangkan Honda meletakkan kembali gelasnya yang Kosong diatas meja.

"Kaiba, terimakasih.." Kaiba hanya memandang Yugi sekilas.

_"Yugi.."_ Pharaoh melihat kearah Yugi. Yugi melirik kearah Yami-nya dan tersenyum. Pharaoh juga tersenyum. _"Akhirnya kita akan mengetahui mantra yang Bakura ucapkan dan menolong Jou.."_ Pharaoh melihat Hikari-nya mengangguk.

"Ayo kita segera ke ruang komputer!" Begitu Mokuba bicara, Kaiba sudah berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Yugi, Honda dan Ryo berdiri lalu berjalan mengikuti Mokuba.

"Jou, kami pasti dapat mengembalikanmu." Honda berjalan dan terlihat bersemangat.

TBC

**Buat: are. Key. Take. Tour**

**Hehei terimakasih atas kesediaannya me-review! Cerita ini *grin***

**Uh… aku senang sekali kalau ceritaku bisa dimengert. yup~ jou terlempar ke-Sejenis shadow realm. **

**Aku barusaha untuk mengembang Cerita nya. Soal Penulisan, akan diperhatikan lagi!makasih masukannya! MEMBUAT MENJADl SEMA KIN SEMANGAT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yu-Gi Oh!**

Disclaimer: karakter dan crita asli Milik Kazuki Takahashi, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Rating: Ceritanya tidak berat. K+ sepertinya sudah cukup

Genre: Fantasy, dan yang lainnya.

Warning: Ceritanya agak aneh?dan mungkin banyak kekurangan. Tapi aku harap tidak terlalu, selamat membaca!

Catatan penulis: Yugi dan Bakura memanggil Yami Yugi dengan Pharaoh. Sedangkan yang lain memanggilnya Yami.

**Kisahmu nyata?**

_"Bah, kah, ebb-_

_Sekhm, pecktee, kheper shen khem.."_

_"Pharaoh, apa arti dari kata-kata itu?"_ Yugi transparan melayang disamping Pharaoh.

Pharaoh mengangguk setelah membaca huruf Egyptian yang terukir di prasasti itu. Ya, berkat Kaiba. Email Ryo sudah dapat dibuka. Hal yang mudah bagi kecanggihan teknologi dari seorang Kaiba.

"Semangat, jiwa, pikiran-

untuk mendapat daya, untuk mendapat kekuatan untuk datang berangkat ke kegelapan."

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu hanya terbengong dengan ucapan Yami. Hanya Kaiba yang tidak terlihat tertarik. Yami merasa agak janggal dengan kata-kata terakhir di dalam mantra itu. Sepertinya Bakura tidak mengucapkan kata _'khem'_ saat dia mengarahkan milenium ringnya. Yami terdiam, tangan kanannya berada di dagunya. Dia sedang berpikir.

Setelah dapat membuka email itu, Kaiba langsung menjauh dan duduk di sofa yang berada di dekat pintu, dia hanya memandang lukisan Blue Eyesnya. Sedangkan Mokuba sekarang sedang duduk di depan komputer dan sedang dikelilingi Ryo, Yami dan Tristan.

"Uh, lalu apa kata-kata yang ada di dalam foto itu(Mokuba tidak mengatakan mantra) dapat membuat Jou kembali?" Dia memandang ke arah foto yang sudah di perbesar.

"Entahlah, itu adalah mantra yang digunakan Bakura, tetapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah..Ryo, aku ingin agar kamu membiarkan Bakura keluar. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.."Yami memandang ke arah Ryo.

"Tapi..bagaimana kalau Bakura menggunakan lagi milenium ringnya?lalu mengucapkan mantera itu lagi.." Ryo terlihat sangat khawatir. Dia memegang milenium ring miliknya.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Berikan milenium ring itu kepada Tristan." Yami memandang kepada Tristan yang berada disebelahnya.

"Tentu teman, akan kupastikan milenium itu aman berada di tanganku.." Tristan memamerkan giginya. Ryo mengangguk dan menyerahkan milenium ring kepada Tristan. Tristan kemudian mengajak Mokuba untuk menjauhi Ryo dan Yami. Mokuba berakhir duduk di sofa dengan kakaknya dan Tristan berdiri bersandar di tembok di dekat sofa.

"Mokuba, bukankah setelah mereka dapat melihat emailnya mereka akan segera pergi?" Kaiba terlihat jengkel. Sudah lima belas menit dia berada disana.

"Seto..aku mohon, demi Joey.." Mokuba menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan paling menyedihkan. Kaiba hanya mendesah dan berguman'Terserah' dan kembali memandang lukisannya. Mokuba tersenyum.

Ryo memejamkan matanya, kemudian Ryo berubah menjadi Bakura."Fuu..apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Pharaoh?sampai menyuruh albino kecilku membiarkan tubuhnya aku kuasai. Padahal dari tadi dia selalu berusaha untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya." Bakura kemudian tertawa."Sayang sekali, bukan kau yang terjatuh kedalam lubang mantraku..tetapi temanmu yang berambut pirang itu.." Matanya terlihat nanar dan memandang Yami seperti ingin mencekiknya.

Yami tetap terlihat tenang dan tidak termakan kata-kata"Bakura..aku pikir kau tidak mengucapkan mantra itu dengan benar.."

Mendengar kata-kata Pharaoh, Bakura terdiam. Dia hanya memandang Yami.

"Apa kau ingat mantra yang kau ucapkan?"Bakura mendengus dan memikirkan kembali mantra yang dia ucapkan. Bakura tiba-tiba tersadar.

"Khukuku..jadi begitu.." Yami sudah merasa Bakura menyadari kesalahannya. "Kau benar Pharaoh, jadi si rambut pirang itu tidak terlempar ke 'shadow realm' yang dapat mengikat jiwamu selamanya tetapi ke dimensi lain.." Bakura bersikap tidak peduli.

_"Pharaoh.."_Yugi mengkhawatirkan Joey.

"Bakura, kembalikan Joey.."

"Tidak.."

"Bakura..aku memperingatkanmu.."Bakura menatap Yami. Dia tahu, tanpa milenium ring yang kini dipegang oleh teman si pirang itu. Bakura tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang dari Pharaoh.

"Atau kau ingin mencoba 'mind crush' milikku?" Milenium puzzle yang Yami pakai bersinar.

"Tung..tunggu..baiklah. Tapi ada satu masalah.." Yami menghentikan kekuatannya yang hampir keluar.

"Apa?"

"Setetes darah.."

"Tidak masalah..."

"Darah _'Priest?'_ "

".. .." Yami membalikkan badan. Dia menatap Kaiba. Kaiba yang merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya memalingkan wajahnya. Mata mereka berdua pun beradu.

"Apa." Kaiba menatap Yami dengan tatapan tajam. Mokuba dan Tristan menatap Kaiba dan Yami bergantian dengan tatapan bingung.

"Haah.." Yami melirik Bakura yang tertawa sinis."Mungkin memang akan sedikit sulit.." Yugi transparan yang juga mendengar itu melihat ke arah komputer yang masih menyala.

_"Joey.."_

_._._

"Hallo.."Bangsawan Ryo berdiri di depan Joey. Bakura berada di belakangnya. Ryo mengulurkan tangannya. Joey menerima dan tersenyum. Dia tidak berani menatap ke belakang Ryo.

"Namaku Ryo~"

"Joe.."

"Lalu ini Bakura.." Ryo menengok ke belakang."Kura!" Ryo agak khawatir karena semenjak tadi wajah saudaranya selalu terlihat tidak senang.

"Ryo-boy, Bakura-boy.. Silahkan kalian bersenang-senang..aku ada urusan dengan pangeran Seto.." Pegasus menyibakkan rambutnya. Dia berada disamping Ryo."Dan kalian Yugi dan Yami-boy.." Pegasus memperhatikan Joey sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan pergi. Joey merasa sedikit merinding."Nikmati pestanya~"

Terjadi kesunyian sesaat."Uh, dia paman kami..Namanya Pegasus.."

"Pegasus masih seperti itu.."Yami memandang Ryo. Ryo hanya tertawa. Bakura menatap Yami dengan pandangan menusuk. Yami hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, Ryo. Joey ingin melihat kalung yang kamu pakai..apa kau membawanya?" Tiba-tiba Yugi bicara."Aku sudah memberitahunya tentang milikmu. Joey penasaran, bolehkah Ryo?" Yugi mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kepada Joey.

"Buat apa si rambut pirang ingin melihat ring milik Ryo.." Bakura bicara dengan aura yang berbahaya sampai Joey tanpa sadar melangkah mundur. Dia bingung haruskah menceritakan masalahnya. Apakah mereka akan mempercayainya atau menertawakannya? Joey bimbang. Kalau dia ingin agar mereka membantunya, dia harus bicara jujur.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan.." Joey menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. "Aku bukan orang dari zaman ini.." Terjadi kesunyian lagi diantara mereka walaupun pestanya meriah.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah seorang yang aneh.." Bakura tertawa sampai menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Ryo, Yugi dan Yami hanya menatap kosong ke arah Jou.

"Uh, aku tahu kalau kalian pasti berpikir aku gila..tapi, itu benar!" Joey bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan supaya mereka bisa menerimanya.

"Yugi, bagaimana?"Yami memandang Yugi.

"Joey, aku percaya.." Joey memandang ke arah Yugi tanpa berkedip. Yami tersenyum dan mengangguk. Yugi tidak akan mudah mempercayai perkataan orang kecuali orang itu benar-benar berkata jujur. Yami sangat bangga dengan tuannya.

"Joey, bisakah kau menceritakan kejadiannya?" Ryo tidak menganggap orang yang baru dikenalnya itu pembohong. Tetapi Ryo menjadi penasaran.

Bakura sudah tidak tertawa. Dia juga menjadi tertarik_."Jarang aku menemui kejadian seperti ini..pasti nanti akan lebih menyenangkan daripada pesta yang membosankan ini..instingku selalu benar."_ Bakura menyeringai."Kalau kalian mau membicarakan hal yang tak lazim seperti ini, lebih baik kita mencari tempat lain sebelum kita menjadi pusat perhatian.."Mereka berempat tersadar saat melihat banyak orang yang memandang ke arah mereka.

"Kau benar Kura..bagaimana kalau kita ke kebun yang ada disamping istana. Aku pernah kesana bersama Kura saat mengunjungi pangeran Mokuba." Ryo menunjuk ke arah pohon yang berjejer.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus memberitahu Serenity dulu.." Mereka mengangguk. Joey kemudian berlari.

"Yugi.."

"Hm?"

"Apa benar yang Joey katakan? Tentang dirinya?"

"Ryo, dia tadi belum bercerita tentang hal itu sebelumnya. Tetapi Ryo, dia tahu tentang pendant puzzle yang kupakai dan dia bertanya tentang kalung ring milikmu sebelum kau datang..jadi, dia tidak bohong. Memang, soal kalung ring mu sudah banyak orang yang tau. Tetapi kamu tidak pernah memperlihatkannya ke publik bukan? Dia tahu kalau kalung milikmu mempunyai lima bandul.." Ryo dan Bakura agak terkejut dengan penjelasan Yugi. Mereka hanya mengangguk.

Tak berapa lama Joey kembali. Ryo mulai berjalan menunjukkan tempat yang dia maksud. Mereka telah sampai. Dari tempat itu mereka masih dapat melihat pesta itu. Di dalam kebun terdapat meja panjang dan kursi. Mereka lalu duduk. Ryo bersebelahan dengan Bakura. Yugi dengan Yami, dan Joey berada di samping mereka berempat.

"Nah Joey, bisa kamu ceritakan?" Ryo merasa bersemangat. Joey berdehem.

"Baiklah..aku, uh..berasal dari kota Domino.."

"Domino?" Tiba-tiba Bakura menyela.

"Sstt.. Kura!"

"Yeah, aku tahu. Sama bukan dengan nama disini.." Joey tertawa gugup."Lalu, dari tempat aku berasal aku juga mengenal kalian.."

"Benarkah?" Lagi-lagi Bakura menyela.

"Kura!" Ryo hampir menangis karena Bakura selalu mengganggu cerita Joey.

"Eh, iya.." Joey jadi ragu untuk meneruskan ceritanya.

"Kalau boleh kami tahu, seperti apa kami di duniamu?" Yami menjadi penasaran.

"Baik, akan aku ceritakan.. Aku, Yugi dan Ryo adalah teman satu sekolah. Oh ya, Tristan juga.." Mereka mengangguk. "Kemudian Yami dan..uh, Bakura.. Kalian adalah spirit.."

"Apa? Aku adalah hantu!" Bakura menggebrak meja.

"KURA!dengarkan cerita Joey!" Joey tetap merasa penasaran. Kenapa para Hikari yang ada di dunia ini lebih pemberani.

"Yup, tetapi..yang aku maksud… Bakura, kau satu tubuh dengan Ryo dan Yami dengan Yugi." Joey melirik Bakura dan Yami untuk melihat apakah aman meneruskan ceritanya. Setelah melihat aman, Joey bercerita lagi."Bakura adalah pencuri besar dan Yami adalah Pharaoh.." Bakura tidak keberatan dengan sebutan itu.

"Apa itu Pharaoh Joey?" Yugi tidak tahu dengan kata-kata itu.

"Itu..dapat juga disebut dengan penguasa atau raja di dunia ini." Joe melihat Yami terkejut.

"Woah, kau adalah raja Yami~" Yugi tertawa.

"Lalu apa hubungan kami?" Bakura menunjukkan jarinya kepada Yami.

"Uh, kalian bermusuhan?" Joey berharap kata-katanya tidak membuat dirinya terbunuh.

"Tak disangka.."Yami dan Bakura bicara bersamaan. Ryo dan Yugi terbengong-bengong melihat mereka saling pandang dan menyeringai.

"Baik, aku akan bercerita bagaimana aku sampai disini..waktu itu aku baru bermain permainan kartu dirumah Yugi.." 'Yugi' menunjuk dirinya dan Joey mengangguk."Saat ditengah permainan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk. Itu adalah Bakura.."

"Aku?" Bakura menaikkan alisnya. Joe mengangguk pelan. Ryo menyipitkan matanya.

"Kemudian dengan milenium ring..maksudku kalung yang dipakai Ryo, dia mengarahkannya kepada Yami.."

"Aku?" Kali ini Yami yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, lalu milenium ring itu bersinar. Bakura mengucapkan sesuatu dan muncul lubang hitam..Yami mencoba menahan dengan milenium puzzle." Joey menunjuk ke arah pendant yang Yugi pakai." Tetapi sudah terlambat, lubang itu sudah terbuka. Bakura mencoba mendorong Yami tetapi aku mencoba menarik Bakura dan tanpa sengaja aku terlempar ke dalam lubang itu. Yang kutahu, Serenity memanggil namaku dan aku terbangun di sebuah tempat tidur." Joey selesai bercerita.

"Bakura.."

"Hn.."

"Kau bermaksud memusnahkanku ya.."

"Mungkin.." Bakura tertawa. Yami hanya mendesah.

"Jadi, dengan kalung milik Ryo kamu bisa kembali ke duniamu?" Yugi telah sepenuhnya percaya dengan cerita Joey.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu.." Joey menggaruk pipinya.

"Hei, kalau kami ada di duniamu. Jadi yang ada disini.." Ryo berhenti bicara.

"Ya. Kaiba, Mokuba, adikku Serenity, Pegasus, Mai.., oh.. Apa ada yang bernama Tea?" Joey teringat dia tidak melihat Tea.

"Oh, maksudmu Nona Tea? Dia adalah tunangan Tuan Yugi. Namun dia sedang bepergian ke negeri seberang melihat pertunjukan tarian yang ada disana dua hari yang lalu." Yami menjelaskan. Yugi terlihat malu.

"Hei, apa Kaiba juga raja disana?"

"Bukan, tetapi dia memiliki kekuasaan..Jadi dapat dibilang sama." Bakura mendengus setelah mendengar penjelasan Joey.

Ryo tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kalungnya dari dalam bajunya. Dia melepaskan dan menaruhnya di meja. Bakura memandang Ryo. Jarang sekali Bakura melihat Ryo melepas dan memperlihatkan kalung itu kepada orang yang baru dia kenal.

"Joey, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan kalung ini?" Ryo hanya memandang kalungnya yang berada di atas meja.

"Coba kalau kau sentuh Joey~" Yugi memberikan ide. Joey mengangguk lalu menyentuh kalung itu. Semua menahan nafas termasuk Bakura. Satu detik, dua, tiga, sepuluh, lima belas..dua puluh, Mereka sudah tidak tahan menahan nafasnya dan mulai bernafas.

"Hah, hah.. Tidak berhasil.." Joey melepaskan pegangannya.

"Mantera itu.." Ryo mengambil kalungnya dan memakainya lagi. Yugi mengangguk.

"Eh, tunggu.. Kalau kami juga ada di dunia ini, berarti kamu yang ada di dunia ini seharusnya juga ada.." Yami tiba-tiba terpikir tentang hal itu.

"Benar, seharusnya kamu juga ada dua Joey..atau.." Yugi terdiam. Joey juga baru tersadar.

"Aku.."

TBC~

CATATAN:

Kata "Bah, kah, ebb-Sekhm, pecktee, kheper shen khem.." Aku mencarinya di Google. Susah juga mencari bahasa Egyptian dan semoga aku tidak salah menulisnya dengan bahasa lain. Kalau ada yang tahu kalau aku ternyata salah, tolong beritahu. Terimakasih!

**-Buat Black winx, makasie reviewnya*HUG***

**Tak apa-apa, baru bikin akun yah. Terimakasih juga telah membaca ceritanya,hehe..kalau update sie kalau udah dapat ide ceritanya.**

**Oyah, nie gak langsung Puppyshipping, cuman hints. Kalo yang KaiJou(Puppyshippping), liat fic yang Bet, Collar, Two weeks. Tapi ceritanya panjang neh..**

Catatan tambahan penulis: Bingung, Joey sebaiknya ada dua orang atau hanya satu di dunia parallelnya?

Ada yang mau memberi saran?ARIGATO!


	6. Chapter 6

**Yu-Gi Oh!**

Disclaimer: karakter dan crita asli Milik Kazuki Takahashi, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Rating: Ceritanya tidak berat. K+ sepertinya sudah cukup

Genre: Fantasy, dan yang lainnya.

Warning: Ceritanya agak aneh?dan mungkin banyak kekurangan. Tapi aku harap tidak terlalu, selamat membaca!

**Lukaku?**

"Kakak?" Semua memandang ke sebuah bayangan di dekat pohon. Jou menatap bayangan yang mulai bergerak berjalan menuju ke arah mereka itu dengan horor. Saat cahaya bulan sudah dapat menampakkan wajah bayangan itu, mereka adalah Serenity dan di belakangnya adalah Tristan. Pandangan mata Tristan seakan tak percaya.

"Apa benar yang aku dengar tadi Joey?" Mereka kini berdiri disamping Joey.

"Uh.."Joey bingung, dia gugup sekali. Ryo dan Yugi ikut gugup, sedangkan Yami dan Bakura hanya terdiam. Ketika Tristan bicara lagi.

"Jadi, kau bukan Joey yang aku kenal.." Tristan seakan marah dengan Joey yang ada di depannya. Bukan karena dia Joey palsu, tetapi 'Joey' ini tidak memberitahu masalah sepenting itu kepadanya dan malah memberitahu orang yang baru dia kenal sekarang 'di dunia ini'. Padahal, Tristan dan Joey sudah berteman lama. Tristan merasa dihianati. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Joey. Pantas saja Joey bertingkah agak aneh. Ketika mereka terdiam, Serenity membisikkan sesuatu kepada Tristan dan Tristan mengangguk. Tristan lalu mengcengkeram tangan Joey dan memaksanya untuk berdiri.

"Tristan..?" Mata Joey menyipit dan tiba-tiba Serenity menarik baju di bahu kanan Joey. Yugi dan Ryo hampir protes dan berdiri. Yami dan Bakura juga berdiri mengikuti mereka.

"Kenapa kalian seperti itu!" Ryo berteriak.

"Iya, Joey tidak bermaksud seperti itu.." Yugi memandang adegan di depannya. Tristan dan Serenity masih terdiam hanya menatap Joey. Serenity lalu menarik tangannya dan..

Baju yang Joey pakai terbuka. Memperlihatkan bahu kanannya."Heh!" Joey terkejut saat Serenity memaksanya untuk berputar. Dengan baju yang seperempat terbuka, wajah Joey mulai memerah. Disaat yang bersamaan,

"Yami.."

"Bakura.."

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Yugi dan Ryo memberontak dan berteriak saat tiba-tiba mata mereka ditutup. Yami memegang Yugi dan Bakura memegang Ryo. Mereka berdua memutar bola matanya saat merasakan orang yang mereka pegang masih mencoba memberontak.

"Uh, urusan orang dewasa?" Yami berkata agak keras sehingga Ryo juga mendengarnya. Wajah mereka berdua memerah.

"Oh, apa yang Serenity lakukan.." Akhirnya Joey hanya pasrah. Tangannya sakit karena dicengkeram Tristan, tapi Joey merasa cengkeraman Tristan mengendur. Dan dia mendapat pelukan, pelukan dari Serenity adiknya.

"Oh, Joey!" Serenity mempererat pelukannya. Tristan telah melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tangan Joey. Yami dan Bakura saling menatap dan melepaskan tangan mereka. Kini Yugi dan Ryo dapat melihat lagi. Mereka bingung karena tidak melihat semua adegannya. Serenity melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tentu Joey~atau 'Joey' juga memiliki bekas luka yang sama?" Serenity memandang Joey. Joey belum paham apa maksud adiknya itu.

"Lihat di belakang kanan bahumu.." Tristan menunjuk ke arah bahu Joey. Yugi dan Ryo mengikuti telunjuk Tristan. Disana ada bekas luka yang lumayan besar.

"Bekas luka yang bagus~" Bakura berkomentar sambil memperlihatkan giginya. Ryo langsung menyikut samping perut Bakura dan Bakura meringis kesakitan.

"Bagaimana Joey bisa mendapat luka itu?" Yugi menjadi penasaran saat melihat luka sepanjang itu.

"Uh, yeah..aku juga ingin tahu.." Joey sendiri merasa penasaran dengan bekas luka yang dia punya. Dia sudah membetulkan bajunya.

Serenity melihat mereka semua. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan duduk di batu yang berada di dekat tempat duduk Joey."Baiklah, tetapi setelah itu aku ingin mendapat penjelasan dengan apa yang terjadi.." Joey mengangguk, mereka berlima kembali duduk sedangkan Tristan hanya bersandar di pohon di sampingnya.

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat Joey dan aku berumur sepuluh tahun, kami selalu bermain di sebuah rumah tua yang sudah tidak dihuni. Suatu hari, kami bertemu dengan tiga orang anak. Mereka berumur dua belas tahun, sepuluh dan tujuh tahun. Hari itu sangat membekas diingatanku.." Serenity memandang Joey."Kami bermain bersama-sama..lalu, anak yang berumur dua belas tahun itu tiba-tiba akan jatuh terperosok ke dalam ruang bawah tanah. Untung saja saat itu Joey sedang berdiri di dekatnya. Kamu menariknya dan membiarkan dirimu yang jatuh Joey.. Aku panik, adik teman kita hanya dapat menangis dan teman kita yang satunya lari meninggalkan kita berempat. Anak yang hampir terjatuh itu hanya terluka di kaki kirinya karena tergores dan kau Joey.." Serenity tersenyum lemah. Tidak sadarkan diri dan keluar darah dari bahu kananmu. Aku hampir takut tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Tapi ternyata anak yang tadi lari, dia kembali membawa orang dewasa. Mereka berhasil membawamu ke dokter yang ada di desa dan kau mendapat perawatan pertama. Semenjak itu kita tidak pernah bertemu dengan tiga anak itu karena kita pindah kemari untuk dapat perawatan yang lebih baik untukmu. Ayah dan ibu pergi ke kota lain untuk mencari uang dua tahun yang lalu dan kita hidup berdua sejak saat itu. Kau dan Tristan bertemu saat kita pindah kesini. Kalian kemudian menjadi sahabat. Kau bekerja ditoko peralatan milik Tristan Joey." Serenity memandang Tristan."Kemudian, kenapa tubuhmu dan tubuh kakakku sama tetapi kamu bukan 'kakakku'?"

"...Sepertinya aku mengerti.." Semua memandang ke arah orang yang baru saja berbicara. Melihat dirinya di tatap enam pasang mata membuatnya merasa mual."Hei, hei, simpan mata kalian buat kalian sendiri.." Dia lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya."Kupikir itu sama dengan yang baru saja kau ceritakan. Satu tubuh dengan dua jiwa. Mungkin saat kau terlempar kesini, kau menyatu dengannya." Semua terdiam.

"Ku..kura..kamu hebat sekali!" Ryo melemparkan dirinya ke arah Bakura dan mereka berdua jatuh dari kursi tempat duduk mereka.

"Hei, Ryo!jangan kekanakan!"Bakura mencoba menghindar dan Ryo hanya tertawa. Yami menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kadang kau pintar juga.." Perkataan Yami hanya mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Bakura. Ryo kemudian berdiri dan membenarkan tempat duduknya dan duduk kembali. Bakura setelah berdiri tidak kembali duduk tetapi menjaga jarak dan bersandar di pohon.

"Biarkan dia. Kalau sedang merasa tidak suka dia selalu begitu." Ryo tertawa." Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Mereka masih kebingungan karena tidak mendapat jalan keluar..

Tiba-tiba Yami mengingat hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya."Oh ya, bukankah tadi sore pendant milikmu tiba-tiba bersinar Yugi?" Yami melihat pendant Yugi.

"Benarkah Yami?karena kalungku juga bersinar. Aku memberitahu Bakura tetapi dia tidak percaya." Ryo juga teringat kejadian tadi sore waktu dia dan Bakura sedang berkuda.

"Kalau aku ingat waktu itu memang pendant milikku bersinar.." Yugi memandang Ryo kemudian memandang Joey."Kapan kau sadar telah berada disini Joey?"

"...Sore hari." Serenity yang menjawab. Mendengar jawaban itu, Ryo terlihat ragu-ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ah, aku ingin memberitahu hal yang lain tentang kalung yang aku pakai.. Hanya aku yang tahu. Bahkan Pamanku dan Bakura juga tidak mengetahuinya."Semua terdiam menunggu Ryo meneruskan ceritanya. "Kalung yang kupakai selama lima tahun ini dapat menunjukkan ke arah sesuatu yang ingin kucari. Aku tidak paham kenapa bisa begitu. Kalung ini aku terima dari ayah kami. Aku menemukan Bakura saat kami bermain petak umpet juga karena kalung ini." Dari tempat Bakura bersandar, dia masih dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dia terlihat sedang berpikir dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak begitu jelas.

"Mungkin aku bisa mencoba mencari jalan keluarnya." Ryo kembali melepaskan kalungnya kemudian dia memegang kalungnya dan berdiri. Ryo menutup matanya dan berkosenterasi. Semuanya terdiam. Kalung yang dipegang Ryo mulai bergerak-gerak. Serenity dan Tristan mengamatinya dengan takjub.

"Sihir..."

Tiba-tiba kelima bandul di kalung itu menegang dan menunjuk ke arah sesuatu. Ryo kemudia membuka matanya."Istana..kalung ini menunjuk ke arah istana di lantai tiga..". Setelah itu, bandul kalung Ryo kembali terjatuh kebawah.

"Jadi kita harus menyusup ke istana.." Tiba-tiba Bakura sudah berdiri di belakang Ryo dan berkata sambil tersenyum."Ini akan benar-benar mengasikkan.."

_._._

"Setetes darah dari kakak?" Mokuba dan Yami bercakap-cakap di sudut ruangan. Bakura masih mengendalikan tubuh Ryo. Dia hanya diam duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat jendela. Kalau saja Pharaoh tidak mengikatnya dengan kekuatan milenium puzzle, dia pasti dapat melarikan diri dengan melompat dari jendela. Tetapi, milenium ring miliknya juga masih dibawa oleh Tristan yang dari tadi menatapnya.

"Iya, Bakura akan membuka portal dan untuk dapat menarik Joey kembali, dia akan menggunakan mantra milik 'Priest'. Biasanya hanya 'Priest' yang dapat menggunakan mantra itu. Tetapi jika orang lain memiliki darahnya. Maka darah itu dapat digunakan sebagai pengganti syarat mantera." Mokuba tidak begitu mengerti tetapi menangkap inti percakapan itu. Dia hanya heran sejak kapan kakaknya menjadi seorang 'Priest'. Tapi itu bukan masalah utamanya. Yang perlu dipikirkan adalah bagaimana kakaknya mau mendonorkan darahnya. Mokuba mulai memikirkan cara yang akan dipakainya.

"Hei Pharaoh, sampai kapan kau mau mengikatku? Aku sudah merasa bosan duduk disini." Bakura mulai menggerutu. Dia melirik jam yang ada diruangan itu_."Sudah jam lima sore.."_

"Yami, aku akan bicara dengan kakakku..lebih baik kamu tunggu saja disini." Mokuba lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju ketempat Kaiba duduk. Tristan mendekati Yami.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kita sudah mendapatkan cara untuk menolong Joey?" Dia belum tahu apa yang Yami bicarakan sebelumnya dengan Bakura.

"Kita perlu Kaiba.." Tristan terlihat bingung tetapi hanya diam. Dia kembali memandang Bakura.

"Seto, bisakah aku minta tolong lagi?" Mokuba berdiri di depan kakaknya.

"Apa lagi Mokuba?" Kaiba kadang heran kenapa adiknya sekarang suka membantu mereka. Padahal dulu dia benci dengan Yugi.

"Begini, bolehkah aku minta darah kakak?" Mokuba bertanya dengan suara se-natural mungkin.

"!"

"Uh, hanya setetes?"

".. .."

"Seto~?" Mokuba melihat kakaknya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbahaya. Mokuba menjadi gugup.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba kini berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan mereka.

"Kakak.." Mokuba memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

_._.

Kaiba berjalan di lorong mansionnya dengan bermacam-macam emosi yang bercampur. Pikirannya kusut dan dia mulai merasa sakit kepala. Kaiba kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Kaiba sudah tidak peduli bahwa ada orang-orang yang sedang berada di rumahnya. Dia peduli dengan Mokuba. Tetapi sepertinya adiknya memiliki pemikiran yang tidak ia tahu.

_"Huh, darah_.." Kaiba duduk di kursinya dan membuka notebooknya. _"Sungguh menggelikan..apa yang sudah mereka bicarakan."_ Kaiba menyalakan notebooknya. Dia meng-akses email milik Ryo yang menyala di ruangan tempat Mokuba dan orang-orang itu berkumpul. Dilihatnya foto prasasti yang menjadi permasalahan.

_"Demi Joey.."_ Kaiba mengingat apa yang Mokuba katakan."Memang ada apa dengan si bodoh itu.." Kaiba tidak habis pikir, si duelis nomor tiga itu selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Si orang bodoh yang berani dan konyol. Tetapi Kaiba juga tahu kalau dia sama seperti dirinya. Selalu berusaha melindungi saudaranya.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Lalu Mokuba masuk."Seto.."Dia hanya berdiri di dekat pintu. Kaiba melambaikan tangannya.

"Masuk."

"U..maaf tentang tadi..tapi.." Kaiba berdiri dan berjalan menuju Mokuba yang masih berdiri. Mokuba memandang ke arah Kaiba. Tiba-tiba Kaiba mengusap rambut Mokuba.

"Aku tidak marah padamu.." Kaiba tidak mungkin marah dengan adiknya. "Hanya saja, bisakah kamu menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya? Kamu pasti masih menyembunyikan sesuatu dan aku ingin tahu.." Mokuba mengerti jika dia ingin agak kakaknya mau membantu mereka. Maka dia harus menceritakan semua yang dia ketahui. Bahkan yang akan membuat kakaknya tertawa. Mokuba mengangguk.

"Begini.."

TBC~

UPDATE!

**-Makasih 101 hiru yorunita!**

**Udah mau , iya. Memang Joey kasihan.. ck ck, salah sasaran.**

**Yup!, makasih masukannya. Nie sudah ditentukan. Joey ada satu orang.**

**-Buat grim the kitty,**

**Haha, makasie. Idenya ini tiba-tiba muncul. Rada komplikasi **

**Tar dikasih tahu Joey terdampar dimana dan cara dia bisa kembali. Udah ada bayangan? Kira-kira?**


	7. Roh Joey:chap plus

**Roh!Joey side story**

"_Uh, kenapa kepalaku agak berat.."_ Joey membuka matanya. Dia memandang sekitar dan tahu dia masih berada di kamarnya. Joey kemudian terkejut ketika melihat dirinya sedang berada di tempat tidur dan matanya terpejam. Joey menyadari bahwa dirinya melayang disekitar dirinya*?* yang matanya tengah tertutup. _"Apa.. aku sudah meninggal_?" Wajahnya menjadi pucat dan dia hanya menatap tubuh dihadapannya itu. "_Tetapi yang kuingat aku hanya sedang tidur_." Suara Joey sangat frustasi. Dia kemudian memegang rambutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan diacak-acaknya sambil menahan amarah. "Aku masih muda.. kenapa-" Joey mendengar suara ketukan kemudian pintu terbuka. Joey menoleh dan dilihatnya adiknya Serenity masuk. "_Serenity_!" Joey bermaksud memeluk adiknya tetapi tubuhnya menembus dan adiknya terus berjalan melewatinya. Wajah Joey berubah menjadi sedih. "_Apa yang akan Serenity lakukan jika dia mengetahui bahwa_-"

"Joey, akhirnya kamu bangun juga!" Mata Joey yang tadinya terpejam itu sudah terbuka." Joey yang transparan tidak percaya. Dia masih hidup! Maksudnya orang yang mirip dirinya masih hidup! Kini Joey menjadi sangat bingung. Kenapa dia berada diluar tubuhnya dan tubuhnya yang berada di tempat tidur itu bisa bergerak-gerak.

"_Siapa yang telah mencuri tubuhku?_ !" Joey berteriak histeris walau tak seorangpun yang dapat mendengar teriakannya. Dilihatnya Joey yang masih hidup itu berbicara dengan adiknya. Roh!Joey bermaksud keluar dari ruangannya karena tidak tahan tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa pergi dari Joey. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan itu dan menjadi penasaran kenapa dia tahu tentang adiknya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Joey.. Kita kan akan pergi ke pesta!" Mata Serenity berbinar. Roh!Joey teringat bahwa malam ini diadakan pesta di istana Kaiba. Dia tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya ditarik ketika Joey mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"_Oh, jangan bilang.."_ Kini Roh!Joey dan Joey berada di kamar mandi. "Ini _sungguh memalukan.. Melihat tubuh sendiri._" Roh!Joey berbalik dan membiarkan Joey mandi. Tak berapa lama, Joey telah mengenakan baju yang disiapkan Serenity. Dia melihat penampilannya di depan kaca. Roh!Joey melihat adiknya duduk di tempat tidurnya tetapi Joey tidak menyadarinya sampai Serenity berbicara.

"Wow, kamu cantik sekali!" Joey tertawa.

"_Tentu saja. Serenity memang cantik."_ Entah kenapa Roh!Joey menyetujui kata-kata orang yang memakai tubuhnya. Serenity kemudian membetulkan baju Joey.

"Seto Kaiba.." Roh!Joey melihat keanehan di wajah Joey setelah adiknya mengatakan dimana pesta itu berlangsung.

Roh!Joey mendekatinya."_Hei, kenapa kau memakai tubuhku?"_ Roh!Joey berbicara di depannya. Hanya beberapa senti jarak wajah mereka, tetapi Joey hanya diam saja dan terlihat sedang berpikir. "_Huh.. Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya._" Roh!Joey hanya mendesah. Dia kemudian mengikuti Joey dan adiknya.

**~oOo~**

_"Hm, pesta yang meriah."_ Roh!Joey memandang sekitar. Dia kemudian melihat seorang yang dikenalnya. Tristan! Dia adalah teman baiknya. Roh!Joey mendengarkan mereka membicarakan tentang adiknya. Dan Roh!Joey yakin, entah bagaimana, Joey yang memakai tubuhnya itu juga mengenal Tristan.

Roh!Joey teringat buku yang menceritakan tentang sesuatu yang aneh juga ganjil. Dunia paralel, tujuh roh dan lainnya. Dia tidak bisa menepis pikirannya itu. Jika dia tidak mengalaminya sendiri, Roh!Joey pasti akan menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena sudah membaca buku se-konyol itu.

Dia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga tidak sadar saat Joey tiba-tiba marah. Dilihatnya kejadian dimana terjadi keributan. _"Oh, dia juga pemberani."_ Roh!Joey tersenyum melihat Joey membela pelayan. "Aku juga tidak suka jika ada orang yang memakai kekuasaan untuk bertindak semena-mena."

Setelah kejadian itu selesai, Roh!Joey mendapati dirinya melihat Joey sedang berbicara dengan bangsawan Yugi. Roh!Joey tahu siapa bangsawan Yugi, tetapi dia tidak begitu mengenalnya. Tetapi, sepertinya Joey mengenal bangsawan Yugi? Roh!Joey bertambah pusing. Dia tetap melayang dan berada didekat Joey. Tak berapa lama, muncul bangsawan lain yang Roh!Joey juga tahu. Dia kemudian mendengarkan tentang sesuatu seperti benda millenium dan sebagainya. Lalu hal yang tidak terduga. Joey mengatakan dia bukan berasal dari dunia ini.

Roh!Joey memandang Joey tanpa berkedip ketika dia mengatakan berasal juga dari kota bernama Domino dan tentang teman-temannya yang mirip dengan orang-orang yang kini berada di depannya tetapi memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda. Itu menjelaskan beberapa rasa penasaran Roh!Joey. Mereka kemudian mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk mendengarkan kelanjutannya. Mereka kini berada di kebun. Joey juga bercerita tentang mantra, salah sasaran, roh dan millenium yang sama.

Roh!Joey hampir tetawa ketika melihat adegan dimana orang-orang itu menahan nafas ketika Joey mencoba menyentuh kalung milik bangsawan Ryou. Kata-kata Yami yang merupakan pengawal Yugi menarik perhation Roh!Joey.

"Eh, tunggu.. Kalau kami juga ada di dunia ini, berarti kamu yang ada di dunia ini seharusnya juga ada.."

Roh!Joey memikirkan perkataan itu. Jadi, kalau mendengar cerita yang baru saja Joey ceritakan. Maka untuk saat ini, dia adalah roh yang tubuhnya digunakan oleh Joey yang berasal dari dunia lain. Kemudian, bagaimana dia dapat mendapatkan kembali tubuhnya? Belum sempat Roh!Joey berpikir, muncul Shizuka dan Tristan. Terjadi sedikit keributan. Dilihat adiknya marah. Roh!Joey tahu kalau adiknya sangat sayang kepadanya.

Setelah keributan reda. Dia mendengar adiknya menceritakan kisah mereka sewaktu kecil dan bukti bahwa tubuh yang ada di depannya adalah milik kakaknya dengan memperlihatkan bekas lukanya. Setelah beberapa percakapan, bangsawan Ryou mengatakan dia dapat mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Keajaiban terjadi, bandul kalung yang dipakainya bersinar dan menunjuk ke suatu tempat di istana lantai atas. Mereka kemudian mulai menyusun rencana agar dapat masuk ke dalam istana. Tristan dan Serenity kini juga ikut. Penyusupan pun segera dimulai.

TBC~


	8. Chapter 7:END

The spell of millenium item~ Sihir millenium item

**Yu-Gi oh!**

Disclaimer: karakter dan crita asli Milik Kazuki Takahashi, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Rating: Untuk chapter terakhir ini, aku memakai rated T

Genre: Fantasy, dan yang lainnya.

Warning: Ceritanya agak aneh?dan mungkin banyak kekurangan. Tapi aku harap tidak terlalu, selamat membaca! Sedikit slash.

* * *

**Menyelinap, Berlari, Berkelahi, Setuju, Kembali, Akhir?**

"Tuan Yugi.." Yami memandang Yugi. Yugi mengangguk.

"Heh, apakah bisa kita masuk melewati pintu belakang?" Tristan menengok ke kiri kanan. Serenity juga berdiri disebelahnya.

"Aku rasa pintu belakang terkunci.."Ryo mendesah saat mencoba membuka pintu dan ternyata benar-benar terkunci. Mereka ber-tujuh sedang mengendap-endap di pintu belakang istana yang biasanya dipakai untuk memasukkan bahan makanan ke dapur istana.

"Hei, apa ada yang mempunyai benda panjang yang ujungnya tajam?" Joey memandangi semua temannya.

"Ah!ada~" Bakura menarik Ryo dan mengambil pin yang berbentuk pedang kecil yang terbuat dari emas dari baju Ryo. Dilemparkan pin itu kepada Joey.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Joey?" Tristan menyipitkan matanya saat Joey berjalan menuju ke pintu itu dan mulai melakukan sesuatu dengan benda itu. Saat pintu itu terbuka, semua kagum.

"Hebat!" Yugi berteriak dengan setengah berbisik.

"Kakak.." Serenity kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya."Kakak hebat.." Dia tersenyum. Joey menjadi agak malu. Setelah mengembalikan pin kepada Ryo. Mereka kemudian masuk. Yami dan Bakura di depan, Joey dan Tristan di belakang mereka. Kemudian Yugi, Ryo dan Serenity di belakang mereka. Mereka telah sampai di dapur. Disana banyak sekali orang-orang yang sibuk memasak.

"Heh, bagaimana melewati mereka?" Bakura menunjuk ke kerumunan itu. Semua diam. Tristan memandang pakaian koki yang tergantung.

"Serahkan padaku.." Tristan mengambil pakaian itu dan memakainya."Nanti aku akan memberi tanda." Dengan menarik napas panjang, dia lalu berjalan masuk. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan dia. Tristan mendekati ke arah tungku dan mengambil minyak yang ada di dekatnya. Disiramkannya minyak itu ke tungku api.

"KEBAKARAAAAAN!" Tristan berteriak. Semua yang sedang bekerja langsung memandang ke arah Tristan dan api yang tiba-tiba membesar tersebut. Para wanita yang sedang memasak panik. Tristan memandang ketempat teman-temannya bersembunyi dan memberi tanda. Mereka mengangguk dan mulai melewati tempat itu.

"Apa kita akan meninggalkan dia?" Joey menengok kebelakang.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja.." Serenity tersenyum.

Mereka kemudian menemukan lorong dan mereka berjalan. Cahaya bulan masuk dan membuat bayangan-bayangan jendela. Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan. Ketika mereka berbelok, terdapat penjaga yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Yami dan Bakura mengendap-endap mendekati mereka dan bersembunyi diantara bayangan tembok. Ketika mereka telah sampai sedekat yang mereka bisa, Yami dan Bakura langsung menerjang kedua penjaga itu dan menggunakan keahlian beladiri mereka. Bakura dapat menendang samping perut penjaga yang lebih gemuk itu dengan kakinya sehingga membuat dia jatuh.

"Lambat.." Bakura menyeringai. Sedangkan Yami yang telah memukul perut penjaga yang lebih besar dan tinggi darinya itu mendapat serangan balasan yang membuatnya terpelanting kebelakang.

"YAMI!" Yugi berteriak. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir saat melihat hal itu di depannya.

"Bakura, bantu Yami!" Ryo juga berteriak.

"Uh, tak usah kau beritahu aku juga tahu.." Bakura melayangkan pukulan tetapi dapat ditepis oleh penjaga itu.

"Siapa kalian!bagaimana kalian dapat menyusup ke dalam istana!" Penjaga itu mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya. Sementara penjaga yang lebih gemuk yang tadinya roboh sudah dapat berdiri walau dengan susah payah. Yami yang tadi terpelanting dan berada di dekat penjaga yang gemuk itu langsung memukul kepalanya sehingga membuatnya pingsan dan jatuh dengan suara yang tidak enak di dengar. Penjaga yang kini membawa pedang itu geram dan bermaksud mengayunkan pedangnya tetapi terkejut ketika sebuah vas mengenai tangannya dan membuat pedang yang digenggamnya jatuh.

Klang..

Ryo-lah yang melempar vas itu. Wajahnya serius. Belum sempat penjaga itu bereaksi lagi, Bakura melemparkan dirinya dan membuat mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai menggunakan berat tubuhnya. Yami juga mencoba menahan penjaga itu.

"Kalian, cepat pergi dan temukan tangga untuk naik ke lantai atas sebelum keributan ini terdengar dan penjaga lain datang!" Diantara pergulatan untuk menahan penjaga itu, Yami masih dapat berbicara jelas. Yugi mengangguk dan menarik Jou untuk melewati mereka. Sedangkan Ryo menarik tangan Serenity dan berlari di belakang Yugi.

"Bakura!aku akan kembali!" Ryo berteriak dan yang lain kini telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka bertiga yang bergumul di lantai.

"Ok Ryo!" Bakura menyahut. Dia masih berusaha menahan orang yang ada dibawahnya. Penjaga itu menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan..?"

_._.

Di ruang kerja Kaiba,

"Apa? Joey Wheleer terlempar ke dimensi lain?" Mokuba mengangguk. Kaiba memandang adiknya untuk melihat apakah dia bercanda."Tunggu, maksudmu semacam dunia lain paralel?" Mokuba mengangguk lagi. Kaiba terdiam. Mokuba mulai menggerutu dan memukul lengan kakaknya.

"Aku sudah memberitahu semuanya kepada kakak.." Dia memandang kakaknya. Kaiba akhirnya menyerah dan mengangguk. Mereka kemudian kembali ke ruangan itu.

_"Hanya setetes darah. Tidak akan apa-apa.."_ Kaiba berkata dalam hati.

Ketika Mokuba dan Kaiba kembali ke tempat ruangan komputer lagi, ternyata disana terjadi ketegangan. Bakura tergeletak di lantai dan tangannya ditahan di punggungnya. Sepertinya dia dapat membebaskan diri dari rantai yang dipasang Yami tetapi tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan semenjak milenium ring tidak di tangannya.

"Yami~kakak bersedia!" Mokuba menarik tangan Kaiba. Yami memandang Bakura dengan tatapan mengancam. Bakura akhirnya melemaskan tubuhnya dan sudah tidak berusaha melepaskan diri. Tristan melepaskan pegangannya dan kini Bakura dapat duduk.

"Baik, baik..aku akan melakukannya." Bakura menoleh ke arah Yami. Yami menatap Mokuba. Mokuba mengambil jarum yang sudah dibawanya dan menyerahkanmya kepada Kaiba. Kaiba awalnya ragu, tetapi dia menusuk jari telunjuknya. Bakura menyuruhnya untuk meneteskan di lantai. Setelah itu, tetesan darah berubah menjadi gambar diagram dan tiba-tiba di dalam ruangan itu menjadi agak berangin. Bakura tidak perlu menggunakan milenium ringnya. Dia kemudian mengucapkan mantra.

"Ef a'nen khered watekh"(Darah membawa kembali anak yang lari)

_._.

Di sebuah ruangan, di istana.

Yugi dan yang lain telah sampai di lantai tiga. Disana mereka melihat sebuah tembok yang bergambar. Ruangan itu tidaklah terlalu gelap. Milenium ring milik Ryo menunjuk ke gambar tembok itu. Ketika mereka sedang melihat-lihat,

"Siapa kalian.." Terdengar suara dari belakang mereka. Ada bayangan seorang yang duduk di sebuah kursi. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang mirip dengan pakaian pelayan. Tetapi kenapa dia ada disini?apa dia seorang penyusup?

"Apa kalian penyusup?"

Jadi, dia bukan penyusup.

"Err..kami kesini untuk bertemu dengan pangeran Kaiba." Yugi bersuara.

"Oh.." Hanya itu suara yang terdengar. Orang itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekat. Dapat dilihat dia memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat.

"Jadi kalian ingin bertemu denganku?" Orang itu ternyata adalah Kaiba. Melihat itu, Yugi dan Ryo langsung menelan ludah mereka. "Sepertinya aku tidak ingat akan bertemu dengan kalian.." Kini dia berada di depan Yugi dan menatap seperti seorang polisi yang menangkap basah seorang pencuri. "Apakah disini lebih menyenangkan daripada pesta yang sedang ada diluar?" Yugi terpojok, dia sampai mundur kebelakang.

"Hei Kaiba!" Semua beralih mendengar suara itu. Joey menarik Yugi ke belakangnya. Dia kini berhadap-hadapan dengan Kaiba.

"Siapa kau?" Kaiba menyipitkan matanya. Ketika itu, tiba-tiba muncul angin yang berputar-putar. Semua menjadi sedikit bingung, milenium ring dan milenium puzzle serta sesuatu yang tertempel di tembok bersinar.

"Ini.." Ryo melihat suatu yang hitam mulai terbentuk dan mulai menyelimuti Joey.

"Ka..kakak?" Serenity memegang gaun dan rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

Joey merasa tubuhnya terasa ringan. Dia juga mendengar suara. "_Joey_!"

_"Itu suara Yugi!"_ Dia kemudian dapat melihat dari samar-sama seorang melayang di depannya. Ketika semakin jelas, dia tahu siapa itu..'Joey'

_"Halo Joey.."_ Roh!Joey menyapanya.

_"Jadi teori Bakura benar.."_ Kini Joey juga keluar dari tubuh itu. Mereka kemudian mulai bertukar tempat.

_"Sepertinya, dunia milikmu telah memanggil." Roh_! Joey memandang ke arah lubang hitam. "Aku juga dapat merasakannya." Dia tersenyum.

_"Diriku yang lain.."_ Joey mulai terhisap ke dalam lubang. Ketika itu, Kaiba langsung mencengkeram kerah Joey dan saat itu juga masuklah Mokuba dan beberapa pengawal.

"Kakak! Ada orang yang menyusup! Entah kenapa aku menemukan pengawal bangsawan Yugi dan bangsawan Baku-" Mokuba berhenti berbicara melihat apa yang terjadi di ruang itu. Para pengawal yang berada di belakang Mokuba langsung melindungi Mokuba.

"Pangeran Kaiba!" Salah seorang berteriak.

Kaiba menarik kerah Joey sangat keras. Tubuh Joey yang masih kosong itu tidak bereaksi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kaiba berteriak. Tiba-tiba Joey mulai berkedip. Dia mendorong Kaiba dan membuat pakaian yang di pakainya sobek. Kaiba dapat melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya terdiam.

Angin mulai bertambah hebat. Joey memandang ke atas dan mulai berteriak. "Pergilah! Kami tidak apa-apa!"

Ryo, Yugi dan Serenity memandang ke tempat Joey melihat. Walaupun tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, mereka yakin hal itu ada hubungannya dengan Joey yang lain. Salah seorang pengawal mulai maju dan mendorong Joey menjauhi Kaiba. Angin itu tiba-tiba seperti meledak. Lubang hitam itu menghilang. Ledakan itu membuat Joey mundur ke belakang. Semua berjalan seperti sangat lambat. Joey menabrak tepi balkon yang terbuat dari kayu. Dapat dirasakannya punggungnya sakit. Dia lalu melihat adiknya yang mulai berlari ke arahnya. Tetapi tubuh Joey tetap kebelakang. Ryo dan Yugi berteriak, tetapi Joey tidak mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Yang dirasakannya tubuhnya jatuh. Joey melihat wajah Serenity yang memandangnya dari tepi balkon.

_"Apa..benar-benar berakhir disini.."_ Joey menabrak sesuatu. _"Air?"_ Dia terjatuh di danau yang berada di tepi istana dan memang dibuat agar dapat melihat keindahan danau dari tepi balkon. Nasib baik masih memihak dia, tetapi...

"Kakak~!" Serenity berteriak histeris. Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua pelupuk matanya. "Di..dia tidak bisa berenang!" Dari lantai tiga di tepi balkon, Serenity menatap kebawah melihat Joey yang mulai tenggelam. Yugi dan Ryo yang berada di samping Serenity menjadi semakin panik. Sebelumnya mereka lega Joey tidak terjatuh ke daratan saat melihat Joey yang terjatuh dari balkon, tetapi setelah mendengar perkataan Serenity. Yugi dan Ryo hanya dapat menatap cemas. Penjaga yang tidak sengaja mendorong Joey dan menyababkan jatuh ke danau itu langsung pucat dan berlari sangat cepat menuju ke tangga. Penjaga yang lain saling berpandangan. kemudian mereka juga berlari menuruni tangga untuk menolong Joey.

Mokuba hanya terdiam dengan pupil matanya yang mengecil, raut wajahnya tampak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Dia kemudian mendengar suara dan menoleh. Dilihatnya kakaknya melepaskan sepatunya dan mulai berjalan ke arah balkon. Yugi, Ryo dan Serenity yang masih menangis tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Kaiba tersenyum ke arah mereka dan melompat menuju ke bawah.

Splash~

Mokuba langsung berlari dan berdiri melihat ke bawah. Dilihatnya kakaknya dapat mendarat dengan mulus dan sedang mengambil nafas panjang. Dia mulai menyelam.

"Setoo..!"

Di dalam air, Joey mulai merasa pusing. Dia sempat menahan nafasnya. Matanya tidak dapat fokus dan dia merasa tubuhnya menjadi dingin. Air mulai sedikit demi sedikit masuk ke dalam paru-parunya ketika gelembung-gelembung udara keluar dari mulutnya. Joey kemudian hanya menatap cahaya bulan yang menembus dinding-dinding air yang berada di atasnya. Joey sudah mendapatkan kembali tubuhnya dan dapat berbicara dengan Joey yang lain sebelum dia menghilang ke dalam lubang hitam.

Dia dapat membayangkan wajah adiknya saat melihat dirinya terjatuh. Yugi dan Ryo yang baru saja dia kenal mungkin akan berusaha menolongnya. Tetapi hanya waktu sampai dimana dia bisa bertahan. Tidak mungkin mereka dapat menolongnya di waktu yang tepat. Lantai tiga..butuh waktu untuk menuruni tangga dan berputar di samping istana. Mata Joey mulai setengah menutup. Tangannya menggapai ke atas. Dia mulai berpikir tentang keajaiban dan membayangkan akan ada seorang yang menyelamatkannya dengan melalui jarak terdekat. Terjun. Menyadari pikirannya yang mulai kacau karena tekanan dan paru-parunya yang membutuhkan udara, bukan air membuat Joey tersenyum. Dia melepaskan nafas yang masih dia tahan dalam gelembung besar. Tidak akan ada yang membahayakan dirinya untuk orang lain. Ya..tidak akan ada..

'!'

Joey melihat sesuatu yang bergerak ke arahnya, tetapi dia tidak yakin apakah itu. Air yang gelap tidak membuat mudah untuk melihat disekitar. Joey hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya. Dia tidak peduli apakah sesuatu itu hanya khayalannya atau seekor ikan. Dibiarkannya kegelapan mulai menelannya. Dadanya yang terasa sakit mulai terlupakan. Sebelum dia benar-benar hilang kesadaran, dirasakannya sesuatu di pergelangan tangannya dan kesadarannya telah hilang.

Kaiba berhasil menemukan Joey dan langsung menarik tubuhnya ke atas. Dia tahu orang yang kini tak sadarkan diri itu tidak akan tertolong jika dia tidak cepat-cepat melakukan sesuatu. Nafas Kaiba pun mulai habis. Mereka sampai di permukaan danau. Kaiba langsung menghirup udara dan membawa Joey ke tepi. Diletakkan tubuh itu dengan hati-hati. Masih terengah-engah, Kaiba mulai mengecek pernafasan orang di depannya. Dia merendahkan kepalanya dan menempelkan telinganya di dada Joey.

'Tidak ada detak jantung'

Kaiba kemudian membuka mulut Jou dan mendekatkan pipinya.

'Tidak ada udara'

Kaiba meletakkan dua jarinya ke leher Joey dan mencoba mencari denyut.

'Sial, tidak terasa'

Kaiba menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya dan meletakkannya di tulang dada ke bawah milik Joey. Dia lalu mulai menekannya ke bawah sampai empat centimeter.

Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Berhenti

Kaiba mendekatkan pipinya tetapi tidak ada perubahan. Dia kemudian mengulanginya lagi dan tetap sama.

_"Ayo..bernafaslah.."_ Kaiba mengulangi hal itu lagi..

Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan. Tekan Berhenti

Tetap tidak ada hasilnya, dia mencoba cara lain. Kali ini dia teringat tentang buku yang pernah dibacanya. Kaiba menegakkan leher Joey dan menengadahkan dengan mengangkat dagunya dan mencoba supaya jalan pernafasan lurus. Dia memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dalam mulut untuk memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan pernafasannya.

Dirasa sudah benar, Kaiba memencet hidung Joey sampai tertutup kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Kaiba menutup mulut Joey dengan mulutnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. Walau dia masih agak lelah setelah menyelam tadi, Kaiba dapat melakukannya dengan stabil empat kali berturut-turut secara cepat dan memperhatikan apa dada Joey mengembang. Dilakukannya hal itu bersamaan dengan hal pertama yang dilakukannya. Setiap lima belas kali tekanan, Kaiba melakukan gerakan mulut ke mulut.

"Uhuk..uhuuk.." Joey mengeluarkan banyak air dari mulutnya. Begitu Joey sadar, Kaiba membalikkan tubuh Joey sehingga dia lebih mudah mengeluarkan air. Setengah sadar, Joey memandang Kaiba. Tubuhnya mulai terasa sakit tetapi dia sudah dapat bernafas. Kini dia membiarkan kegelapan menelannya sekali lagi, tetapi tubuhnya terasa hangat.

-.-.-.-.-

_Dunia Joey, rumah Kaiba._

"Joey~!" Joey mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya dan dilihatnya wajah yang tidak asing dengan rambut berdiri dan matanya yang besar. Dia menoleh lagi dan melihat Tristan yang memperlihatkan giginya.

"Hei.." Suara berat itu mengalihkan perhatian Joey. Dia mendongak dan mendapatkan sebuah tatapan tajam dari seorang yang memiliki bola mata berwarna biru.

Ternyata Joey terjatuh di atas pangkuan Kaiba. Joey hanya menatap dia dan tanpa sadar terucap sesuatu dari bibirnya."Pangeran..Kaiba?" Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam dan Kaiba mengerutkan keningnya. Joey yang menyadari apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan langsung menutup Wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Wheeler?" Suara Kaiba membuat Joey menjadi bertambah tidak nyaman. Di belum berani membuka kedua telapak tangannya dan memandang teman-temannya. Terdengar suara dari Kaiba lagi. Dan Joey hanya mengeluarkan suara-suara.

"Sial.."

Kaiba hanya mendesah. Yang lain tetap diam bahkan Mokuba menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. Kaiba memegang pergelangan tangan Joey dan memaksanya menatapnya. Dapat dilihat di wajah Joey terdapat guratan merah dan dia kemudian menunduk.

"Kau tahu Wheeler?kau telah mengganggu hari liburku dengan masalahmu.." Kaiba kemudian diam dan Mokuba mulai memegang lengan Tristan yang berdiri di dekatnya. Orang yang mempunyai lengan hanya memandang sebentar dan mengetahui kenapa Mokuba melakukannya. Dia kembali melihat ke depan. Jika Kaiba akan melukai Joey, dia akan langsung bereaksi. "Membuatku harus meninggalkan pekerjaanku dan membuatku sakit kepala.." Joey sedikit marah karena dia merasa dipersalahkan. "Aku juga harus menusuk jariku sendiri.." Kali ini Joey mengangkat wajahnya mendengar kata-kata itu.

'Menusuk?'

"Dan karena kau.." Joey langsung memotong kata-kata Kaiba walaupun dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum dia kembali dan berada di tempat Kaiba berada sekarang. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa berakhir disini.

"Dengar Kaiba..apa kau ingin aku membayar karena aku telah membuat harimu buruk?" Kini Joey memelototi Kaiba. Kaiba menyeringai dan terdengar suara seperti tawa dari arahnya.

"Mana mungkin kau mempunyai uang untuk membayarku Wheeler.." Dia berkata dengan suara seperti sedikit mengejek. Joey menjadi naik pitam.

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek!" Joey berteriak dengan seluruh nafasnya. Teriakan itu membuat Yugi dan Ryo yang telah kembali di tubuh mereka masing-masing berkeringat dingin kemudian saling lirik. Kaiba terdiam mendengar teriakan itu dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia mengangguk-ngangguk dan membuat perasaan Joey menjadi terasa tidak enak.

"Oh, jika itu maumu Wheeler.." Kaiba menutup mulutnya. Dengan mulut Joey. Tangan Kaiba yang tadinya memegang pergelangan tangan Joey kini memegang wajah Joey di kanan dan kiri.

(A/N: hahahaha, ada yang menyangka?)

"%$£? !" Joey terkejut, mulut Ryo dan Yugi ternganga dan wajah mereka merah. Tristan reflek menutup mata Mokuba dengan tangan kanannya dan hanya memandang dua orang itu tanpa ekspresi yang jelas. Joey berusaha melepaskan diri tetapi entah kenapa dia merasakan tenaganya seperti menghilang sehingga dia hanya bisa menutup matanya.

Kaiba kemudian melepaskan Joey yang terengah-engah dan nafasnya memburu. Dia memperhatikan wajah Joey dan sadar kalau orang yang berada di dekatnya itu sangat tanpa perlawanan. Siapa kira hanya dengan sebuah ciuman dapat membuat seseorang menjadi kehilangan tenaga serta memperlihatkan raut wajah yang menarik.

Joey membuka matanya dan menatap Kaiba bingung.

"Hm..tidak buruk.." Kaiba kemudian meletakkan tangan kirinya di dada Joey. "Jantungmu berdegup dengan kencang Wheeler..apa ini yang pertama kali?" Wajah Joey benar -benar merah padam sekarang.

_._.

"Seto~" Kaiba memandang adiknya itu. Mokuba menahan tawanya. Di pipi sebelah kiri kakaknya terdapat warna merah bekas pukulan milik Joey. Mokuba menyerahkan handuk basah itu kepada kakaknya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kemudian berlari ke arah Joey dan yang lain berkumpul. Kaiba yang kini duduk di sofa hanya melirik di sudut matanya sambil mengompres pipinya.

Joey menceritakan apa yang dialaminya. Tentang dunia dimana dia bertemu dengan orang yang mirip teman-temannya. Mokuba mendengarkannya dengan bersemangat.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan Joey yang ada disana?" Mokuba bertanya setelah Joey selesai bercerita. Joey menggaruk kepalanya dan menghelai nafas.

"Entahlah, aku tersedot masuk ketika mereka dikepung para penjaga. Aku harap Ryo dan Yugi tidak apa-apa.." Joey menghelai nafas lagi. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Tristan, Yami dan Bakura." Yami dan Bakura transparan memandang Joey dan memutar bola mata mereka.

"Tenang saja Joey, mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja." Yugi tersenyum.

"Benar..mendengar ceritamu sepertinya Bakura dan Yami dapat bekerja sama." Ryo menambahkan. Kata-kata dari Ryo membuat Bakura mengumpat dan terlihat warna merah di pipinya walau hanya sebentar.

Joey mengangguk. "Aku juga berharap begitu.."

"Nah, kalau begitu. Ayo kita pulang. Ibuku akan marah kalau aku tidak pulang sebelum jam delapan." Tristan melirik ke arah jam dinding. Ryo dan Yugi mengangguk mereka mulai berdiri. Mokuba sebenarnya tidak ingin mereka pulang, tetapi menahan niatnya karena teringat janji kepada kakaknya. Joey dan Tristan juga berdiri diikuti Mokuba. Ryo dan Yugi berdiri di depan Kaiba dan menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Terimakasih.." Kaiba hanya mengiyakan. Mokuba berlari mengantar mereka berdua.

"Ah, aku lupa.." Tristan melihat milenium ring yang sebelumnya dia ikat di tempat ikat pinggangnya. "Aku harus menyerahkan ini kepada Ryo," Tristan menatap Joey sebelum berlari. "Kalau dia macam-macam, pukul lagi saja." Tristan kemudian meninggalkan Joey.

Tinggal Joey dan Kaiba. Mereka berdua terdiam. Joey yang pertama bicara.

"Kenapa kau tadi melakukannya?" Dia memandang ke tempat Kaiba duduk.

"Hn.." Jawaban yang bukan ingin Joey dengar.

Joey berdiri dengan tidak nyaman. "Dengar Kaiba..tentang tadi," Suara Joey menjadi lirih. "Uh..itu...me-memang itu pertama buatku.." Joey langsung berlari meningggalkan Kaiba. Kaiba meletakkan handuk yang digunakan untuk mengompres pipinya dan menatap punggung Joey sampai dia menghilang di pintu..

"Fu..kalau begitu Wheeler, aku akan bertanggung jawab." Terlihat sunggingan senyum yang menakutkan di wajah Kaiba. "Mutt.."

**Joey Fin.**

Di dunia lain,

Joey membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa agak berat tetapi dia merasa cukup baik. Dia dapat melihat dirinya terbaring di suatu ruangan . dirasakannya ada seorang disampingnya dan membelai rambutnya. Seorang berambut bewarna cokelat yang sedang memandangnya. Terlihat senyuman hangat di bibirnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, puppy..?"

Joey hanya terdiam dan menyadari sesuatu. _"Panggilan itu.."_ Dia kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu saja, dan terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku.." Dia berbicara dengan lemah.

Orang itu hanya menggeleng. "Sekarang kita impas. Dan aku pikir.. aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terluka lagi."

_Dahulu, ada cerita kenapa terdapat bekas luka di bahu belakang Joey. Dia menolong seorang anak yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya, yang bermain bersama di sebuah rumah yang sudah tidak dihuni. Orang yang langsung memberi dia nama panggilan, 'Puppy' begitu pertama kali bertemu._

"_Hei, kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Joey kecil mengerutkan keningnya. "Namaku Joey, bukan puppy.." Dia berusaha memperlihatkan wajah marah walaupun sebenarnya merasa senang. Serenity hanya tertawa geli mendengar orang yang baru mereka kenal itu memanggil kakaknya dengan nama itu._

"_Hahaha, karena rambutmu mirip rambut anak anjing milikku dulu dan kau lucu.." Anak yang berumur dua belas tahun itu tertawa sambail membelai rambut Joey kecil._

"_Aku bilang aku bukan anak anjing~!" Joey kecil berteriak._

"_Seto.." Seorang anak yang berambut hitam. Dia berumur tujuh tahun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rambutnya yang agak panjang sedang digunakan bermain oleh seseorang._

"_Mokuba, kau tidak tahu saja." Seorang anak berambut hijau yang bermain rambut Mokuba menyeringai. "Itu tandanya Seto menyukai anak itu.."_

"_Eh, benarkanh? !" Serenity dan Mokuba berteriak secara bersamaan dan memandang kearah Kaiba_

"_N-O-A-H! ! !" Seto dengan wajah yang memerah mulai berlari mengejar Noah yang kini melarikan diri._

**The spell of millenium item, Tamat.**

**

* * *

**

_Catatan pengarang:_

Hore~! Akhirnya aku dapat menulis sampai tamat cerita ini. Kuucapkan terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang telah memberikan review dan membaca cerita ini sampai selesai. Oh ya, CPR aku dapatkan dari google juga bahasa mesirnya.

Jadi, buat terakhir kali. R&R? Jadi aku tahu kalau aku membuat cerita ini dengan tidak sia-sia. Dan maaf bila terdapat banyak kekurangan dan style yang tidak berkenan.

Sign, Blackmagicseal


End file.
